A Whistle of Love
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: Just by seeing her so closely makes my heart beats so fast...what more if I kiss her glamorous lips?"-DARK MOUSY A fanfiction made for Dark and Riku fans...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_EDITED as of: February 27, 2010_

_Author's note: Hi, everyone...I made this one because I'm a fan of DArk KAitou from Dn Angel. Moreover, I am rooting for Dark and Riku's love pairing. I love them as a couple. As simple as that, ne? I write to entertain you, I made this fanfic to enlighten some pips out there (who were disappointed when Dark and Riku didn't actually end up together) and to share my ideas about what I want to happen between the two. Others might not like this pairing, but who cares anyway? I am just going with the flow of my boisterous heart. Hope you like it. _

_Pairing: Dark/ Riku_

_Genre: Romance, Humor, and a mild Angst_

_Disclaimer: You already knew I do not own the anime neither the characters, right? However, I wish I owned Dark. Ah, Dark._

* * *

**DN ANGEL**

**"A Whistle of Love"**

**Dark and Riku Tribute**

Her cheeks are like freshly bloomed pink roses. Her red lips, although I haven't touched it, are blissfully soft I may concede. Her healthy roseate brownish hair yet so short is shining brightly amidst the breeze, and it glows like a radiant star during moonlight under that rising sun. Her sleeping face is like of an innocent angel, so enough to tame a demon's blasting fury. Her bangs that were straight–cut made her cute all the more so. She indubitably looks like a doll, a lovely doll.

She really is an innocent lovely girl when she sleeps. Who would have thought that in reality, she is boyish and has some sort of characteristics such as, behaving mannishly?

My lap is her pillow, and just by seeing her so closely like this is enough to make my heart beats so fast. What more if I kiss her glamorous lips? Ah, I'll be drowning with so much happiness.

Riku is so this close to me and it makes me want to envelope her slim figure around my arms. She's having a deep sleep on my lap. Ah, this girl is whom I loved. I've fallen for many times before, some I cannot remember the faces, and few others I cannot recall their names. For every after 40 years of awakening, and sharing same body of a _Niwa kid_, I have had so many flings. But neither of them is what we called love. Riku is the only one who blinded my heart with so much love. Yes, I love her but it's one-sided. Her heart belongs to someone else, the other person inside this tangible body…Daisuke.

If only I could catch her heart…if only.

Riku suddenly moves, her arms are stretch upward to sideward, and she moans an enticing tone. Then as she open her eyes, she jumps off from my lap upon seeing her most hated man, or as if she is seeing a ghastly alien. ME. The Phantom Thief Dark.

"Wh—at are you doing here?" she asks while pointing one finger at me, looking oh-so furiously.

I grinned at her and said, caressing her hair, "We sleep here, haven't you remember?"

She widens her eyes and shouts loudly as she immediately slap my hand, "What have you done to me you LECHEROUS, PERVERT man! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" she's really incredible, isn't she. She even has this big mouth, always blurting foul languages against me, well, as expected from her. She acts more likely a boy. Extremely opposite from her twin sister, Risa, who is on the other hand a pure exemplar of a modest refined lady. I often ask myself, what factors did I love about Riku? What is it really about her that I have come to love?

Riku does hate me and is always seeing me as a perverted guy, she despise me you may add. I wonder when she had started thinking that way towards me; it's not that I rape someone in front of her. Did I ever? I stood up and said firmly, almost irksomely, "Oh crap, I haven't done anything to you…yet." I saw her knitting her brows to my last words, "Anyway, it seems you have a sudden amnesia. So let me explain our currently bothersome situation. See that?" I pointed my forefinger above us, to a high mountain cliff where we had fallen last night. Yeah, we fell. Stupidly.

It happened when Riku was going to confess to Daisuke. In the middle however, she backed off, running with an extreme blush on her cheeks, away from Daisuke's sight. Away from **us**, in actuality. Obviously, Daisuke ran after her and without it noticing, she fell from that cliff above us. That precise time Daisuke then called me out, and so I was able to saved Riku from falling hardly on the ground. With lots of big rocks, just imagine. However, because it was so dark and the moon was covered with clouds, I can hardly see everything, and then my right wing was hit on one of the trees. I feel so bad for With (my pet that I use for flying as wings). And since my wing was endured I couldn't fly so high, so I decided that we'll stay here for a while until someone will come to rescue us. With could bear to fly that high but with Riku to carry? I don't think so.

"But why are you here, where's Niwa-kun.? I was with Niwa-kun last night and I… I—"

"You fell." I finished. And I couldn't deny the fact that I was clenching my hand, Riku was looking for _him_ although I am the one whom she's together with. It hurts in a major way.

"Ehh? I, what?" she looks around and continues, "Niwa-kun, where's Niwa-kun? Is he alright?"

Repeating his name twice with that worried face in front of me, it hurts if only she knows. The pain I'm currently feeling is so intense, excruciatingly.

"He left to get help. They must be here sooner." Obviously I lied, of course Daisuke is here inside me, he's right here inside this body. She just then gave me a suspicious look.

"How come you're with me? I couldn't remember you were around last night. Eh, don't tell me...y-your real motive is to rape – me?" she said, and I was a bit mad because of that. I don't know why, strangely but, my feet are seemly moving on their own, as if they have their own minds, going towards her.

"Don't come near me you PERVERT!" she steps back.

_Darn it, calling me a pervert really pisses me off._ I cornered her in the tree behind. I found my arms cornering around her, what am I doing?

"Pervert you say? Why, what PART of me do you know, huh, Riku? Or do you want to have a try…on me?" I said, half pissed. I am doing something I couldn't imagine I could do, but what I feel right now is mere jealousy and it is devouring my sanity. I feel so many aches. I don't want her to love him, she could love someone else, but why does it have to be Daisuke? It's okay if Daisuke actually loves her in return but he loves someone else too, so why does it have to turn out like this?

I pressed myself much closer to her, my nose just hovering above hers and I really, really want to…go lower and kiss her.

'_Uwaahh..someone help me. He really is a…' _

I seem to lose my control, but actually, I now lose my control. I move my hand to caress her cheek and with my fingers I brush her bangs, she closes her eyes by me doing so. Being alone with the man she hates the most makes her perfectly nervous, and as I caress her cheek she couldn't even move. She knows I am going to kiss her and that thought results to her presumption that she's going to collapse. I can feel her heart that is thumping so rapidly against my chest, but on the other hand, I know she seems to like my scent as I move down closer to her lips. What am I thinking? Am I really going to kiss her even though I know she will totally despise me right after? She will, _indubitably_, curse me in her entire life.

'_Uwaah, I'm such an idiot. Move. Slap him. Or kick him. Just don't let him kiss you Riku, your kiss is reserved only for Niwa-kun. Kyaah, but this guy did already steal my first kiss before. I'm ruined.'_

I actually thought that Riku would hit me, slap me, or even kick me in my—you know, but I was surprise when I didn't receive any response, nor violent reactions from her. And because of that I took the chance. I lower my face to aim for that glamorous lip, those kissable lips of the girl I love. The lips that I thought I could only kiss during my dream. I feel like I'm flying in heaven, her lip is an inch from my own and then I was about to kiss her…but,

_Dark! What do you think you're doing to Riku?_ a voice suddenly is yelling at me, as if I am about to commit a crime.

_**Just shut up Daisuke! This is the only chance I have! Don't interfere you moron!**_

_But you can't kiss her Dark!_

_**Why, she isn't Risa right? So it's none of your damned business Daisuke!**_

_My first kiss is reserved for Risa, but if you're going to kiss Riku then it's like I'm kissing her too!_

_**I am now in control so you have nothing to do with it. I love Riku as you do for Risa, don't you have some little concern for my feelings? **_

When I never heard Daisuke's voice again, I believe he'd come to understand my situation. So I am going to finish what I have started. But just when my mouth almost touched hers, I feel that Riku's trembling, her clench hands are shaking on her sides.

"Ni—wa..kun." she utters in a very low voice, that I know for certain, even she herself couldn't hear it clearly. But I did. I heard it well, she was uttering the person's name she loves so much and so, I stopped. I just couldn't kiss her when this girl utters Daisuke's name. His name. Not mine.

Just then, I move to turn from her. And I found my hands both clenching tightly on my sides, as I heard my heart crying for pain.

_I knew it. I am not the person that Riku loves. I know it even before. But I love her so much that __if only, if only I could make her love me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**_ is on the way. I'm sorry that it has to be a short one this time. But well, please make yourself comfortable and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime neither the characters. But I highly admire and honor the __**creator**__ of Dn Angel for making such a character like DARK._

_**It isn't him Riku loves, he knows.**_

Of course he knew.

He turns away and says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you, it was just a prank." LIES. He couldn't even believe he was saying such absurd excuses.

Riku slowly opens her eyes, and she knows it, that she has hurt his feelings. It may be one of his pranks but Dark sounded so hurt this time. Maybe his pride was insulted because it was Niwa-kun she was calling despite that it was Dark who was going to kiss her. But why she did not hit him in the first place? Why does it have to turn out like this?

Dark then walks away.

"Where are you going?" Riku asks.

"I'm going to follow Daisuke. Apparently, he's too slow seeking for help. Just wait here and I'm going to leave With to you." Dark said then continued, "Don't let him get off from your sight. With is injured."

Riku just nodded and Dark was out of her sight the moment later. He still behaves as if nothing happened.

She doesn't understand but she feels like regretting that Dark didn't really kiss her. In a very strange way, and that thought almost disgusts her whole being, so shakes her head hoping to erase it from her memory.

When Dark was now out from Riku's sight, he called out Daisuke to come out. And **Poof!** It's now Daisuke who takes over the body.

"Hey Dark, you seem not feeling alright." Daisuke said.

"**Idiot! Of course I'm not alright! I was dumped again."** Dark said within.

"Its alright, just sleep it over so what has happened will just be one of those worst nightmares of yours." Daisuke said. When Dark didn't reply, he walked and traced the path where Riku is.

"Niwa – kun! Are you alright? And where's that perverted guy?" she said upon seeing Daisuke. She looks around looking for Dark, With is on her arms.

"You mean Dark? I've met him along the way, but he now entrust you in my care because it seems that, the two of you aren't compatible to each other. Besides, he has something to do, he says. Let's go now Riku, I've saw a short cut way back." Daisuke explains as he starts walking away.

"I see. Are you alone? I thought you seek for help." Riku asked while following him ahead.

"Help? Ah..urm I mean, y–es of course! But instead of help I saw a short cut, so let's go there." Daisuke said while scratching his head.

Riku did just nod, trying to adopt in her brain all of his answers.

"Hey Riku, what do you think of Dark?" he questioned while they were heading way back.

"Ah that pervert? Nothing much. His handsomeness and the way he acts just prove me for one thing…he's a real PERVERT." Riku answered, rolling her eyes.

"So what have you talked about while I was gone?" he asked on a purpose.

Riku suddenly remembers the scenes a moment ago and blushes, "Nothing much, really hehehe." then she adds, "Why did you ask, anyway?"

"Well, because you know, Dark is in love with you Riku." He answered with a deep, teasing smile.

"Eh?" she loudly spelled out. Knowing that Dark likes her made her red all over the face. Maybe Daisuke was just teasing her. There's no way Dark will love her…or is there not? All she knows for certain is that, Dark loves to tease her, and he always behave like a pervert! That's all to it!

Ah whatever, it doesn't matter now.

'_As long as Niwa's here, I feel relieve.' _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Chapter Three, here! I'm really writing short chapters, don't you think so? Ah anyway, it's easier this way so it's not TOO tiring to read._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the characters. Not even my dress, I did just borrow my blouse I wear this time from my sister, ahaha! But rest assured, I own this FANFIC!!! _

* * *

"**The Phantom Thief has escaped!"**

"**He vanished in a split of second!"**

"**What? Find him!"**

"**Yes Chief!"**

Police officers are scattering everywhere around the ARCS Museum, a museum where one of the Hikari's arts is being displayed. And one of its artifacts is currently on the Phantom Thief's primary target, and actually, the Phantom already had it. He had stolen it in a blink of an eye.

"Fah, I'm not that easy to catch!" Dark exclaimed while flying in the midst of air, he's already far from the museum.

And while a crime was happening, on the other side of the world, a worried figure is currently worried over something.

"I wonder why Risa's late. She's supposed to be here right now." Riku said curiously while looking at the watch on her left hand.

And above the sky flying oh-so relaxingly, Dark saw Riku coincidentally. The girl is sitting on one of the park's wooden benches.

"Gottcha!" he grins and slowly he land on the ground.

Without Riku noticing, Dark went closer behind her back and covered Riku's eyes with his hand from her behind.

"Waiting for someone? RI – KU…" he asked in a whispering manner. Riku jerked surprisingly, almost horrifyingly.

He utters her name in a very gentle way, emphasizing her name beatifically. Dark's hands still covering her eyes, his face is closely at her ears then he dares to bite slightly her left ear which has startled her, slap his hands and shouted…PERVERT. Dark was pushed away, hands covering his both ears shielding it from the loud shout Riku had burst.

"You LECHER, MOLESTER, PERVERTEDGUY!"she continued shouting, bursting with fury.

"I know. I know. You said it many times already." Dark said while swaying his hands on the air.

"No one wants you here. Be gone already out from my sight!" she said sarcastically and turned around to walk away. But Dark grabbed her hand and pulled her, cornering her again in the nearest post. This time, not only one but he uses his both arms in cornering her.

"You may not want to see me Riku. But I, I am dying to see you my sweet little heroine." Dark said in a gentle tone, his purple eyes are so calm and sincere, just staring at her who is now being trapped by his arms. And it seems Dark isn't seeing anything, but only to Riku.

Riku's pale cheeks changed into crimson red and said embarrassingly, averting her eyes, "You're too close."

"I know." Dark replied.

"Stop it! I'm really mad now!" she said turning her face to her right in order to avoid his make-your-heart-thumping looks.

He grinned, "Nah, I just want to continue the last time."

"The – last time? What are you talking about?" she asked, now she's facing him.

"This." His voice is hypnotizing and then he reaches for Riku's chin to cup it and to hold her tightly enough so she couldn't escape her face from him. Slowly, his lips touch hers. Riku tried to protest but Dark used his remaining free hand to imprison her struggling arms.

**Soft and warm…his lips taste…SWEET.**

She thought inside. Dark's lips are entirely invading her mouth and she couldn't do anything about it. Dark's kiss seems like a drug, and she hate to admit it but she love the feeling while Dark kisses her. Her mind now is apparently blank and slowly and unexpectedly, Riku kisses him back. But damn, she doesn't know how to kiss!

And why is she kissing him back? The hell, what is happening to her?

This is so not happening!

_I am not kissing him! He kisses me!_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUATION.

* * *

**Dark parted his lips from Riku's and then he smiled. His face is still close to her, their nose pressed to one another. **

"You still need practice huh, Riku." He said.

"Gyah, idiot!" Riku pushed him with all her strength and added, "That's what you really wanted, right, you PERVERT!" her face was all red. She can't believe she actually kissed him back!

"Heavens! Anyway, here." Dark said as he tried to maintain his temper, and then he took a deep sigh. He handed Riku a golden whistle. Actually, that whistle was the one he stole from that museum just a moment before.

"What am I going to do with this?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"I think you knew already my feelings for yah Riku. That's whyI will challenge your heart. Starting from now on, I won't be seeing you. We won't be seeing each other…unless if you blow that whistle. _Once_ you blow it then it means you want to see me. If you blow it _twice_, means you are dying to see me. Blowing it _thrice_ would mean you have fallen in love with me**.**" He said with a devilish smile.

"**What?" **a quick_ what_ spill out from Riku's lips.

"If that happens, wherever I am, I will fly to you immediately." He added.

""The hell I would!"

"Well, let's see. RI-KU."

"Expect nothing from me you molester! I won't blow this whistle even once." She said in a higher voice, but she blushed badly.

"Let's see then." Dark said and continues,

"But after the** SWEETLY sweet KISS we had, **I bet you have fallen forme for 25%." He said while grimacing, then he stepped forward to walk away.

"I will not!" she shouted, and before Dark could flow entirely he said,

"By the way RIKU, I am a pervert…" then he glanced at her for the last time and said, "...but only to you." a wide grin on his lips.

He then flew away amidst the darkness of the nightly sky.

Riku blushed again, what was that for? What was that for!!!

'_Stupid Dark! There's no way I will blow this whistle of yours!'_

"_**Even if you love Daisuke over me, Riku.**_

_**I have decided, no matter what, I'll capture your heart.**_

_**I will make you…LOVE ME. RIKU."**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I'm tired. School is nagging me. Homework is piling up on my desk. My TV in my room was malfunctioning. No extra allowances this week. Ahh. What a day. But who cares, at least I still have my PC and that I can, in spite of everything, write more chapters for my fanfics! Hurrah! Now, what chapter are we?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I say. Everyone knows about it. Ahaha._

* * *

Daisuke was in his room, he sat on the bed while playing with With. It's a plain, fair morning today and it's been awhile since Dark came out. And Daisuke starts to feel so bothered.

"Hey Dark, it's almost three weeks. Aren't you going to give up? Coz you know, it's really hard for me to avoid Riku at school. She thought I'm hiding something since I'm always avoiding her." Daisuke said.

Oh yeah.

It's been three weeks since Dark gave Riku the whistle but until now she isn't blowing it. And because of that, Dark feels so depress and stress all over, since then he hasn't have the guts to come out from Daisuke's body.

He promised that if Riku doesn't want to see him then he won't bother to see her as well. That's why he asked a favor to Daisuke and begged him to avoid Riku at school, as well. No matter what, and no matter whatever. Because what Daisuke see, Dark would see. And he doesn't want to see Riku, or else, he might not control his vehement emotions.

"Oh c'mon Dark, speak out! How would we attain our tasks if you're always like this?" Daisuke exclaimed as he lay on the bed.

But there was no response from Dark.

_Is he dead?_ Daisuke utters to himself. And shakes his head.

_While on the Harada's Mansion…_

"Ne, ne Riku! What do you think about this one? Do I look good? I wonder if this would match Dark-san's outfit." Risa, Riku's twin sister said, facing the body-sized mirror.

Dark…

Ah yeah him. I realized, it's been three weeks already. I wonder what he's doing right now. He can surely keep his promise huh. He didn't show up for real. Was he really serious?

Riku sighed at the thought. She held the whistle within her palms. The whistle has violet lace that served as its string; Riku used the lace to hang it on her neck. Ugh! She doesn't want to admit it but she actually missed that pervert's pranks to her! Was kissing her a prank, too? Uwaaaaaah, I'm totally ruined.

_Why am I thinking that perverted guy in the first place?_

"Riku! You aren't listening to me, are you? You're not in your usual self recently, what's wrong?" her sister asked with worry, tossing the dress over the bed at her side.

"Me? No, nothing particularly. He he he." Riku answered, scratching her head.

"I see. Ne, Riku I'm going to see Dark tonight. I'll ask help from Daisuke to give my love letters. This time I'm going to confess my feelings, what do you think, Riku?"

"No! You can't Risa!" Riku said suddenly slamming her hands on the table. Risa was totally shocked at her reaction and said,

"Why can't I, Riku?"

"You just can't! That guy is a total pervert, you are no longer safe from him!" she burst.

_What's happening to me? Why is that I can't allow her? Is it because I care for her and I just don't want that guy to molest my sister…or I just don't want Risa to confess her feelings to him? Am I anxious that Dark might accept her feelings? No, it can't be. No matter what it would be, I'm the one he loves, right? Oh crap! What am I thinking just now! This kind of feeling, it's all Dark's fault! I think there's something wrong with me. _

"Riku, I know you dislike Dark. But you can't stop me from seeing him. No matter what you say, I'm still going to see him tonight." Risa said as she headed for the door. Riku was left speechless.

She didn't expect this kind of crazy feelings inside her, its horrifying. She doesn't want it. She grasps the golden whistle tightly within her palms. She has this feeling that she doesn't want, and although she hates to admit it, but she is certain that she doesn't want her sister to meet Dark. What now?

_There must be something wrong with me…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I really love Dark. Don't you love him, too? Lol._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this world! Pity me, I don't even own this anime/manga and its awesome characters! But I own this fanfic. So yeah, enough rambling. _

* * *

**It was a warm night.**

A peaceful night indeed. And for the cops that are doomed as they try hard in chasing the Phantom Thief, somehow, they feel that their boring days are not complete, why? It's because Dark, the famous Phantom Thief, and their greatest enemy hasn't appeared for almost three weeks. Three consecutive weeks. Those cops, maybe they missed Dark as well. _Haha._ Don't you think so?

Daisuke received a call from Risa earlier, pleasing and begging him to tell Dark that she wanted to see him tonight. Daisuke, who can't obviously resist Risa's request can't do anything but only to answer_ 'yes'._ And now, he was damned oblige to beg Dark to come out and pleased him to meet Risa at the park. Oh well, _he would be damned jealous you know_. He loves Risa but he knows she doesn't see him in a romantic way, and he already have accept it though sometimes he hated it when Dark flirts with her. _Sometimes_ can be as painful as _always_, too. But he doesn't need to worry because Dark loves the other twin sister, Riku to name, and not Risa. What a complicated love triangle it was.

"Dark, you must go and see her." It's the third time Daisuke had begged him, but for him only to receive Dark's straight answers… "NO."

"You're being unfair, you owe me don't you? You've had begged me to avoid Riku yet you won't accept mine. Even just for this once." Daisuke said while pouting his lips, but a smile was attached on his lips because it seemed that he had convinced Dark this time. Dark seems guilty.

"Ok, I know. I understand. I'm going to dump her anyway." The purple haired man said, then subsequently Daisuke stared at Risa's lovely picture, a poof sound came and Dark—after three weeks of isolating himself and suffered a great depression—at last finally came out. A tired, depressing expression was on his face.

"_Hey Dark, don't forget, you mustn't stay too close to her. And don't you ever, ever lay a finger on her innocent face!"_

Dark did just smirk.

"I can't promise that." He grinned and added teasingly, "I might mistaken her for Riku and kiss her afterwards."

Truth was, he really didn't mean it when he said that. Of course he can't mistake Riku from any other girls, even from her twin sister Risa who look almost exactly like her. Because he knows all about_ her_ from head to toe.

"Damn you Dark!" Daisuke growled inside. A loud laugh of Dark was overflowing inside the room, thereafter.

The park was miraculously quieter this night and only few couples were roaming around, doing those lovey-dovey modes. Risa, was dressed in her black linen V-neck sleeves, her black skirt matched her black boots with a white feather lace on the upper part. And she was currently waiting for Dark to come. She hasn't seen Dark for a long time and now she's extremely nervous just thinking how she would face him.

"Yo!" It was Dark who was now in a few distances from her, and just like a prince in a fairy tale, he was walking towards her direction, sparkling as he was always been. He was dress in a black-striped shirt and the maroon pants he wore suited him. He wore a purple cap and his eyes that were purple were beautifully enticing under the dark solemn moonlight.

"Dark – san! I know you'll come!" Risa exclaimed while she went closer to welcome him, Dark just smiled.

Riku, who's been hiding in the thick bushes located at the right side of the park, was overflowing with great anger_. _She's doing espionage, for who knows why she did!

_Ugh! That man is smiling on a purpose, enough to seduce my sister! Screw him!_

She was, after knowing that Risa would go to meet Dark had secretly followed her twin sister, and now there they are! Her main reason why she followed Risa was to make sure that that perverted guy won't do anything malicious on her sister. Well, that was what she was trying to believe.

But was that really the real reason? Or is there something else to it?

_Damn that perverted guy_…she uttered in her self. She was biting her own handkerchief now, and gritted her white teeth while witnessing the two as they talked with each other and what more? They seemed having fun!

From afar hiding behind that certain bushes, Riku saw Dark holding Risa's hands, and that action made her twin sister blushed all over the face. She couldn't hear what they're talking about, and damn she regretted that she didn't choose to hide in a much closer bush! She was now totally craving to hear what they're talking about, she's totally pissed. Why did she feel piss, anyway?

_That guy! How could he say he love me though he's dating my sister? Is that the reason why he'd said he won't see me unless I won't blow the whistle, just to date Risa without me interfering? Damn that pervert! I hate him, I really hate him now!_

A moment later, Dark and Risa were sitting now on the bench. Riku who's still in disguise while hiding in the bushes saw Dark said something at Risa, who, on the other hand was wearing a sudden sad and gloomy face.

_What did Dark said to her? _

Then, Risa said something to him, and for what it was all about she was totally curious. A minute later, Dark went closer at Risa and his face was drawing nearer to her…what the? It seemed Dark was going to kiss her!

Riku suddenly stiffened and she felt like her body couldn't move. Dark was slowly moving too close to her sister, why? Why is Dark going to kiss her? He mustn't!

Riku was so shocked but she still didn't know why she felt pain in her chest. She could feel her chest is aching and it seems she can hardly breathe. She doesn't understand it at all, she mustn't feel this way and besides, she has no rights to feel jealous either. Jealous?

_I am jealous? It can't be. There's no way I am!_

But, she doesn't want Dark to kiss Risa. She just can't let him kiss her! He mustn't kiss any other girls because it will just become a proof that he is a real pervert after all! And besides, didn't he say he love me? Was that a lie? A prank rather? What the hell is happening to her!

Riku found herself tightly holding the whistle lace on her neck, she held it tightly and seemed she's not in her usual self. She couldn't let them kiss, not when she was there to witness their kiss. She won't allow it.

That's why…that's why…

_Phewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwt!_

Riku blows the whistle although she doesn't understand why she did. But what makes her more pissed is because the whistle didn't make any sound! She has had blown it, hasn't she? Why there wasn't any sound that came out? Why? Just when the time she needs to blow it in order to distract that perverted man from kissing her sister, why? What is happening?

_Pheeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwt_!

She blew it again, now for a longer time, but still no sounds were produced! Damn this whistle, is this really a whistle? And damn that Dark, he's a total liar!

The whistle is useless after all.

She cried. The whistle isn't working at all! And so, she didn't look at the two whose probably been kissing by now. She doesn't want to see them kissing either. She hates the feelings she has now, and she doesn't understand it anymore. She cried and she didn't even know why, why the hell was she crying?

What are these tears are for?

Her heart is full of undefined emotions mixed with so much pain and disappointment, just then, Riku turns away and decides to go home. She has no longer reason to stay here just to watch those two, she finally understands now. Dark fooled her. Lied at her. And he was even making a fun out of her, giving her this useless, soundless whistle!

_I hate him. For real._

Riku is now walking away, she wants to leave the place immediately, just far away from Dark and her sister.

She was hurt. Maybe, she does really like Dark. Doesn't she? _Ahhh…that perverted guy totally got me._

_He had made me feel this way, made me feel this crazy feelings…it was his entire fault. I hate him. I don't want to see his face anymore. _

She cried, then without any hesitations she threw the whistle away. She wished that the feelings she had now will be thrown together away with that whistle.

That stupid soundless whistle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Yepei. Congrats to all, we are now in chapter seven. Throws confetti!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this anime/manga. Not even Dark. _

* * *

"**I'm sorry, but I like someone else." **

Dark said. Risa was totally surprised, and now she wore a teary eye.

She gloomily replied, "I see. I wonder who the girl was but she's so lucky. I envy her." Dark was silent for awhile so she added, "Dark – san, I understand that you like someone else, that's why, would you please kiss me as a farewell gift? I mean kiss…but I promise I won't chase you anymore."

Dark smiled and his purple eyes were glowing in the midst of darkness that had enveloped the park.

"A farewell gift, of course." He bends his head to reach for Risa's innocent lips, and so Risa closes her eyes, waiting to be kissed.

It was that time that Dark almost kissed her, their lips were just inches apart, but he was startled when he heard a sudden sound…

_Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwt!_

He jerked off. He heard it well…very well.

Riku had blown the whistle!!!

He quickly stood up and exclaimed. "I'm sorry Risa, I have to go now." He turned around to walk away but Risa grabbed his one arm, trying to stop him from going so. And then another sound burst out.

And this time, it was longer and louder than the first one. And it seemed that the whistle was just so near from where he was standing. He looks around, hoping he could see the person who had blown it. And when he turned his sight on the left side of the bushes, he had spotted Riku!

He saw Riku holding the whistle on her one hand; she was closing her eyes as she faced the ground. Dark smiled. Blowing the whistle means something. Riku had blown it twice, yet after awhile, watery veils started to fell from her eyes. Dark saw it and he was confused. Riku…was crying?

He saw her wiping the tears on her face and she turned around to walk away. **Damn, she's really crying!**

Dark then uttered, "I'm really sorry Risa but I can't kiss you. It's so sudden but I must leave." He freed his hands from Risa's and hurriedly ran off heading to where Riku could possibly was.

_Darn it! Did she think that Risa and I are dating? No, she's probably crying because she thought that I was going to kiss Risa. She saw it. What the fuck, what a bad timing it was….Riku!_

Dark was now standing behind the bushes where Riku was hiding a moment ago. But she wasn't there anymore. As he stepped forward to continue chasing after her, he felt like he had stepped above something. He lowered down to take a look and he saw the whistle on the ground, the golden whistle that he had gave to Riku.

_She threw it_… He picked up the whistle and enclosed it inside his palms and without a single hesitation, he then ran as fast as he could.

_**Riku…**_

She was walking and it seemed that she's carrying the whole world for it was so heavy and hard to walk on. And her tears were not stopping from falling. Yes, she's walking yet she doesn't even know where she is going. She wants to go home but she doesn't want to see anyone especially Risa. Her feet are moving on its own taking her to a place that she doesn't even know. **She has no destination. **

She was crying, she was hurt and her chest was aching yet she just can't accept that it was all because of Dark. She love Dark, but she doesn't know when she did.

_How come I love him though I hate him? He's a pervert and nothing is good about him, so why…why do I feel this way? Rather than that, he was just playing on me, he actually loves Risa and not her, right? I hate that man…I hate him._

She wiped her tears; it's not like her to cry like this. There's no good if she'll just cry.

She was then startled when a hand grabbed her from behind and she hadn't even saw the face and recognize it thoroughly, when the person suddenly hugged her from her behind. The hug was tight in a minor way but his arms were gentle not to suffocate her, and when he started to speak, Riku was then stupefied,"Riku…I found you."

She knew this voice, the voice of the man she hated the most, but in the end she has come to love him without her noticing. Ahh, she's hallucinating, isn't she? There's no way it's Dark. **Dark?** She then pushed him away as she turned around, and upon lifting up her face, she saw the real one. It's the real Dark…

Subsequently, she wiped the tears on her face, _damn these tears he'll laugh at me_, she then said, "What are you doing here?" but Riku wasn't looking at him, so that he couldn't witness her tears.

"You forget something, didn't you?" Dark said, swaying the whistle on his hand in the air. Riku widened her eyes that were still mildly red (that was obvious because she had cried) upon seeing the whistle in his hands…she had thrown it, right?

How did he get the whistle? But in order to avoid the question she turned away from him and denied, "I didn't." And she then decides to leave. It hurts to see this man now. Why is he here anyway? Isn't he supposed to be with Risa?

Dark grabbed her hand to stop her and seriously said, "Riku, don't deny it. You blew the whistle, didn't you? I heard it. You were there in the park. I saw you. You saw us, was that the reason why you cried?"

She was shocked, no, totally petrified. He heard the whistle then? But it made no sounds, did it? How come…what is this, another lie again?

And then without noticing it, tears burst out from her eyes again, why? Why did he have to lie…now she was crying entirely and awfully. And even though she tries her hardest to stop those tears, she just couldn't. What would he think now? She mustn't cry in front of this man!

Dark went closer to her and though he knew Riku would keep struggling, he still dared to embrace her slender body. "Riku, I told you before. I like you. No, it isn't like, but I love you."

"Liar! You're just a pervert! You dare to kiss me and so to my sister! You're nothing but a pervert…and…and you lie about the whistle. It makes no sound! You were just making fun of me again! I hate you the most!" she burst while punching him in the chest.

"No I wasn't! You blew the whistle twice, didn't you? Of course you won't hear anything, only I could hear it." Dark explained. She was surprised_, 'Only him could hear it? So that means…he heard it? He really heard it? _

_Kyaaaaaaaahhhh._ She screamed within.

"Don't get me wrong. I – I wasn't really going to blow it if you weren't going to kiss Risa. I was just going to distract you from raping my sister. That's it, you're a molester." She said embarrassingly, averting her eyes.

Dark smirk at her, "Eh…? Is that for real, I don't think so. Those tears prove me something."

"Tears? Wh–at are you talking about, it's dust I'm wiping! And ~"

Dark then hugged her, and she was not able to finish her words. He enveloped his masculine arms around her body, tightly enough for her not to struggle, afraid she might push him again. He won't let her push him this time; he won't let her think that he's a pervert or a liar anymore. Riku must understand his true feelings. She must know that he doesn't want anyone but her alone.

Riku wasn't struggling anymore, but she was sobbing on his chest. What is this? Why was he doing this? _He's making me feel unconscious; my heart beats so fast, I couldn't breathe thoroughly. His scent, it's drowning me…_

"Now Riku, blowing the whistle twice means you are dying to see me, are you not?"

He then spoke up oh-so tenderly, which made Riku red all over the face while Dark was still hugging her. She was blushing. Now what?

_How should I answer him? What should I answer?_

She blew the whistle because she didn't want him to kiss Risa, right? Then why did she do that anyway? Ah, now, the answer of that was because she loves Dark…She loves the man she hated the most. She loves the perverted man. And now, she wonders, how shall she answer him?

Should she tell him the truth or she'll keep pretending?

Right now, all she could hear is Dark's heart beats… and the thumping of her heart that beats together with the rhythm of his own.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8

_EDITED as of: February 28, 2010_

_Author's note: Ah, finally we're here on Chapter Eight. One more to go and it will end, but behold, I thought I ought to write a sequel. Ohohoho. _

_Dedication:I dedicate this chapter to none other than—**f4aw2v!**_

_To my readers: Thank you so much for keeping up with me and to this story, thanks for the support, motivation, reviews, alerts, and for making this fanfic as favorites! I love you all!_

_Disclaimer: I simply don't own anything from the anime/manga. _

* * *

_I could hear the thumping of his heart…_

_It beats faster and even faster than mine._

_Could it be…Dark is nervous as well?_

"Riku, I love you." Dark gently said in a sudden. Riku was still wrapped in his arms.

"L—love?" Riku asked as if she was hearing it wrongly. She pushed Dark away and added,

"I—told you, don't get me wrong."

"So answer me, you blew the whistle to stop me from kissing Risa, but why was that Riku? Did you do that for Risa? Or you were jealous?" Dark asked.

Jealous? She widened her eyes. What he had said was true, but how could she tell him?

She lowered her head and said, "I–did that because I'm her sister. I—I must protect Risa."

"I want an honest answer, Riku." He didn't believe her reasons, but he got no response from her. There was a big silence for awhile and Riku was still bowing her head. So Dark then concluded.

"I see. That's your answer. I guess I'll go back to where Risa was. My bad, I left her alone because I chased you but," he paused and then continued gloomily "It seems you despise me so much Riku." He then turned around. But as he stepped, Riku grabbed his shirt.

"Don't go. I—I," Riku amusingly uttered, her voice were shaking and she was still facing the ground. Afraid that Dark might see her teary eyes. Dark turned back to face Riku who was going to tell something.

"Actually I—I don't want you to kiss Risa." Riku stated in a very low voice and a teardrop fell from her eyes, sniffing, she continued, "Because it hurts."

There was a wide smile from Dark.

He reached for Riku's chin and lifted it up for her to face him.

"Nah Riku, you're starting to like me. That's the truth and you couldn't deny it now, that's why, please quit treating me an enemy and teach yourself to know the real ME." he wiped her tears on her pinkish cheeks, and Riku wasn't able to utter even a single word.

"Riku, do you know? I didn't kiss Risa. And even if I would, it is you that I'm thinking about. Because Riku, the only girl that I will tend to kiss..." He bends lower and kisses her, gently with his warm lips, he utters into her mouth, "…is you."

_Dark…_

His one hand was on Riku's nape, guiding her with the kiss they shared, and the other one enveloped her waist. Ah, Riku's lips…Her glamorous lips are so sweet and only she could make him drown in so much happiness. He couldn't possibly believe that the girl he craved for so long was now here being held within his arms.

And further than that, he is kissing her, right now.

How he wished the time would stop. How he wished the earth would quit revolving and so he could continue kissing her like this, just like this and no one, not even the time to interfere. For he had feared that Riku might curse him again if she would realize what they were doing.

How he wished that Riku would entirely forget Daisuke. And just love him instead.

Riku fully understands now, it hurts to see Dark kissing her sister. It is because she wants Dark to kiss her, and _only_ her.

No one else. Not anyone else. But only to her.

She is drowning with sensations that are so intense while she feels his mouth kissing her. And now she will admit it.

**She loves Dark. And his charismatic scent.**

She wasn't thinking about Daisuke right now. No, ever since that night when Dark gave her the whistle, her thoughts were filled of Dark. The thought of loving Daisuke wasn't bothering her anymore, but instead, it was Dark that she was thinking all over. It was strange and unbelievable. She couldn't fathom why she fell in love with him. But that didn't matter now.

She was kissing him back. She didn't know how she learned kissing but certainly, she learned it from Dark. And so, before Dark could forget that they were kissing on public, he decided to part their lips.

He smiled at her and Riku blushed again.

"Riku. Would you go out with me?"

He asked as he kneeled on the ground, offering his hands to her. Waiting for her for acceptance.

She was petrified. And her eyes widened, but she answered, "What are you saying? I—I didn't blow the whistle thrice yet! And I never said that I - LIKE - YOU."

Dark grinned. He did expect Riku would answer that way, "I know. That's why I'm asking you to go out with me and so I could catch your heart—wholeheartedly. Little by little, _my_ RI–KU."

"Why would I?" she said although she didn't mean it.

"So then, maybe I'll ask Risa instead. She'll be happier." He uttered disappointedly while he stood up.

"NO wait!"

"Aye?" Dark smirk at her.

"I'll go out with you." She said embarrassingly and she then added, "But it doesn't mean that I love you!"

Dark smiled and said while offering his hands to her, "If that is so…will you please allow me to capture you heart (_that seems a rock_, he uttered within), Princess Riku?"

Riku's heart thumps again and again. Dark was kneeling in front of her and was offering his hands like a prince in a fairy tale would.

**Dark was sparkling. Is this for real?**

It seemed that she was being magnified. And so just like a princess would do, Riku reached for his hands and smiled... blushing as she answered,

"YES."


	9. Chapter 9

_EDITED as of: February 28, 2010_

_Author's note: Howdy! Flamecca here. Here's the **final** chapter of 'A Whistle of Love'. What is it you say? Well, yeah, you heard it right. It's the FINAL chapter! Hurrah to all of us. It finally ended, but if you would like to continue this (if only), I could make some more and continue the story, although I am not sure where it would go. But I have some ideas which I have had plotted, uh, just a while ago, lol. _

_Instance like, what would happen next after this? Who knows? But anyway, this is the finale I'd plotted even before I did start it. So, I do hope you will enjoy reading! And, of course, REVIEWS are very well appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: This is the last chapter, and of course, the last time I would say this: I DO NOT OWN anything from this anime and its characters. Period._

* * *

FINALE

"Kyaahhhhhh ~!"

Riku's shout echoed inside the room. Scattered clothes were on the bed and a lot of messed things covered the flourished floor. The cabinet was left opened. Hanged pants and shirts were tangling on its hangers and were displaced improperly.

She was totally troubled. Almost a minute by now she would become a crazy rattled lady. She has a date tonight with Dark–her very first date! Date, you hear? And she is really looking forward to it! She's too excited, but her life is now ruined. It's because she doesn't have any casual clothes to wear, and she doesn't have any lady clothes!

All she has in her drawer are shorts, boyish pants and shirts that are dark colored and loose blouses. If there are skirts only a few and it doesn't have any lady décors around it. So how is she supposed to face that perverted guy with that kind of clothing? He will laugh at her for sure.

"Riku! What happened, I heard you screaming." It was Risa who entered upon hearing her sister's scream.

Riku was startled for awhile, but upon realizing her, she exclaimed, "Risa! Can I borrow your most presentable feminine clothes, just this day? Please…Risa!" Ah, now she has teary eyes.

Her twin sister widened her eyes but she was then brightened up, and said happily, "Eh, why Riku? Do you have a date? Who is it? Who? Tell me!"

"Ah." Riku was speechless.

Date? Now she's totally ruined! Risa mustn't know that she is dating Dark! How stupid she is. She had slipped her mouth!

When she recovered, she then thought of a possible excuse. She was hoping that Risa would believe it.

"Date? Haha! Of course not Risa, me, dating? That's too impossible you know." She denied. Risa wore a confused face.

"It's not a date? But why do you want to borrow my clothes Riku? It's so rare of you. You hate those kinds of dress, right?"

She seemed to choke. Of course she hates them! But it leaves her no choice, she must look presentable and decent in front of Dark tonight. She swallowed some air. '_What the? Why am I so troubled just because of a date? This isn't me anymore!_

"Ahm, I need the dress because…ah, because I have to dress Niwa–kun tonight! We're having a cosplay and he's the girl superhero." _My, what a lame excuse!_

Risa said dubitably, "Cosplay? I haven't heard that our class is having a cosplay. Anyway, okay, just choose the best dress that will suit Niwa, Riku! And you must take a picture of him, alright? I'm looking forward on his picture, Riku! That's the deal in exchange of lending you one."

Oh yeah!

"Thank you so much, Risa! You're great!" she cheered. '_Fah…problem solved!'_

**And so the night has come**.

The first _Date_ of Dark and Riku.

The meeting place was in front of BONN's Restaurant, at exactly 7:00 pm. And he was already there standing, exactly 6:00 pm he had arrived. His excitement drew him to arrive too early. Dark wore a happy face and there was a smile on his lips, the purest one ever.

His long time dream had finally come and it now become a reality. Oh how happy he was. He was humming a love song, his back rested calmly on the slim tree beside the restaurant, both hands were inside the pocket, and his right knee crossed the other one. He was thankful that he had convinced Daisuke not to make any interference during the date.

He glanced again at his watch and it was the 25th time he did, and exclaimed, "Nah. Riku is certainly late. It's 7:20 already. That girl, I'll punish her terribly if she won't come!"

"Dark – san!" Riku exclaimed while panting. Dark turned to his back and was relieved when he spotted Riku.

Riku.

Ah, this day is the unluckiest day for her. She almost spent 5 hours looking for a suitable dress, half-hour facing the mirror, and 2 hours thinking if she would really come and what she would do during the date. Plus, their driver was sick. No cabs neither taxis passing nearby at their house, so honestly, she had to walk her way up until to BONN's Restaurant. And she had even cursed Dark while she was walking, blaming him again for the misfortune.

She chose to wear the simplest dress of Risa instead of the most presentable, it's because she wasn't comfortable wearing those. She thought that feminine dresses really didn't fit her. Her blouse was colored baby pink with white laces at the hems. She wore a three layered white-skirt to match with the crystalline high-heeled sandals! (Actually, she didn't think of wearing the sandals, but she had no choice!) She's carrying a pink shoulder bag too, she thought she must to add the feminine plus factor, so Dark won't tease her by being so boyish.

Upon Dark seeing Riku, he smiled while staring at her from head to toe. His eyes were full of proud and he almost choked. She wondered why.

"I thought you wouldn't come, Riku. And I never thought you would dress like that." He laughed slightly. Riku felt so embarrass and she thought like she would explode anytime. Not because of embarrassment but because she had prepared so much for this, but this was his comment? Who wouldn't feel disappointed by that?

_Damn this guy, I forced myself to dress like this yet he has the guts to tease me! Why, don't I look good?_ She gritted her teeth.

"If you're just going to tease me then why did you ask for a date, you pervert." She said irksomely.

Dark stiffened for awhile. '_I made her mad again.' _he uttered within.

"That's not it, Riku! It's my first time to see you wearing like that, and I didn't expect you would wear such _cute_ dress." He paused and went closer to her, and continued, "No wrong, I mean to say, it is you that is CUTE for wearing such dress, Riku. It suits you."

Ah her face was all red. Not that she was mad, but because she was embarrass to hear such complement. She is cute, he says? Haha…Was that for real?

"You're teasing me again, aren't you?" she averted her eyes.

"I did what? My. I told you before to quit seeing me that way, Riku. We're here for a date, right. So come on cheer up! I'm here to escort you tonight." he said while grabbing her hand, enveloping it in his palm.

He added, "Plus, I still need to capture your heart, Riku."

She was mute for awhile. She didn't know what to say anymore! Besides, she couldn't speak comfortably and her heart was beating so fast. Damn it, she's totally nervous. She was cold but his hand that was holding her was warm. Dark is so warm.

"First, we go and find a place to eat, Riku." He pulled her and they started to walk alongside the street. But she wondered, a place to eat he said? Then why do they need to find another place, why not here in BONN's Restaurant? Ugh, this man is unpredictable!

Dark brought her to a place not in a restaurant but on a street food vendor that sells dumplings. He said their dumplings are the best and delicious ones, and really, after having a taste, Riku had proven it. It was the most delicious dumplings she had ever taste.

They had traced the street and they would stop over to every food vendors they would passed. Riku discovered that, Dark, loves street foods. And she was starting to love them, too. They were walking and their feet were leading them to nowhere, they were just walking while both hands were held to each other.

She didn't know that dating someone feels so refreshing and merry, especially if that someone is the person you like. Even though she felt nervous each time Dark would stare at her, somehow, she was happy. No, she's totally happy. And she loves it every time Dark would stare at her, unlike before.

She discovered one more thing. Dark is a very romantic guy. She was easily tamed by his smile, and perhaps, Dark had captured her heart, for real.

Under the starry nightly sky, Dark and Riku are now sitting closely on the bench. Dark was still holding her hands, and he wasn't letting it go ever since.

_What now?_ Riku glanced up the stars and said lowly, "Thanks Dark. I, I enjoyed the night."

"Yeah, I as well." He stared at the sky too, and added, "So Riku, when do I get your answer?"

She was surprised by the question. She headed her sight towards him, but she wasn't saying anything. And Dark couldn't determine her facial expressions. But he chuckled.

"Nah, never mind it Riku. I will wait for your answer until you are ready. Here," He said while handling the golden whistle he had given to her before. She accepted it, and it seemed her tongue was being slice into two that she couldn't say a single word.

"Well, Riku, if you can have me in your heart and when you realize that you love me, blow the whistle thrice, as I said before. Until then, I'll wait. No matter when, and even years would pass, I will continue waiting. Riku."

But she love Dark, right? Of course, there's no doubt about it. She loves him.

So there's no need in waiting!

Finally, her tongue regains its strength and says,

"No need, Dark. Because," she slowly and unexpectedly blows an air into the whistle. Three times.

**Three times…**

Dark smiled and screamed in happiness. He had captured her heart, finally.

And so, the night of their first date has ended that way.

FINIS.


	10. Attention!

**ATTENTION!**

*******

***********

HI everyone! and most of all HELOOOOOW to all DARK and RIKU fangirls!!! kyaaaaaaaaah ~ moe moe moe! Hmnnn, actually I did finished already the A Whistle of Love, but seems like that to what ayame11midori had said, I did leave it a cliffhanger! Me too as well, even though Im the one who had write this story, I myself is not satisfied in the ending though it ended well.

So, in regards to all fangirls of DARK KAITOU like me I will make another chapters more and more! And it will be the story of what will happen next in Dark and Riku's relationship, kyahahaha! Though I bet its too far of in the title, te-hee! But no worry guys, because Im inspired I'll do more and please review and review and CHEER for me and to DarkxRikus relationship!

Ganbantte Dn ANgel!!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! CHeer more for Dark Mousy! And Riku HArada! (forget about Risa, I don't like her though)

I'll be back and make some more! So hope you would really like it! Jah ne!

HUGS,

**flamecca**

* * *


	11. Sequel Part 1

_EDITED as of: February 28, 2010_

_Author's note: Hurrah to everyone! Here's the sequel of 'A Whistle of Love' finally here, so yii! Since lots of readers want to continue this story, and since they want to see a progress on Dark/Riku's relationship, then I had decided to write a sequel! Thanks for the great support and motivation that you all guys had contributed, it makes me glad! This sequel is dedicated to all of you, my beloved readers! _

_Disclaimer: Sah, who would have thought I still have to post another disclaimer, ne. Direct to the point—I do not own DN ANGEL and its characters. _

* * *

**A Whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (1)**

_Just three days later…_

In their normal days. Boys were gathered together on the classroom's corner, talking about girls and games and other boy stuffs. Some girls were _kyaaaa-ing_ here and there, every time their crushes would pass by them in the classroom lobby. And since the teacher was late, Riku was just sitting on her chair, sighing all over and again. However, a smile was on her lips upon recalling something really, entirely grateful.

Dark.

She couldn't possibly imagine that she and Dark are now dating, and further than that, they're now officially a couple.

But no one knows about it, especially Risa, well, of course. She just couldn't endure the yelling and muttering and the kyaaa-ings of her classmate (girls) if they would discover that she is the _girlfriend_ of the famous Phantom Thief, Dark. But no one would believe her anyway. Funny isn't it? But the funniest thing is that she could only meet Dark during the nights, late very late nights. Of course, thieves are only to show up during nights.

_'And he seems busy on something during days'_ she sighs.

"Riku!"

She turns behind her and draws a forceful smile when she spots Niwa, "Niwa-kun, what is it?"

The redhead guy just wore a worried face, "It seems you'd been sighing a lot these past few days. Did something happen?" Daisuke decided to sit on the chair beside her.

**Oi, oi! Daisuke! What do you think you're doing? Don't you dare come closer to my girl! **

It was Dark, who was obviously anxious when Daisuke sat right beside Riku.

_Ahaha, its okay Dark! We're just friends. Don't you want to know why she's sighing all over?_

**Still, don't come closer to RIKU! I won't forgive you if her love for you will come back again, Daisuke!**

Riku went silent for awhile then she managed to answer, "You noticed Niwa-kun? Haha, I–was just bored, that is."

"I see. I thought it was something else." He answered with a teasing smile. He knew that she had already accepted Dark and he was happy for the two of them. But there is one thing that Riku still doesn't know, that he and Dark are just sharing the same body. Dark is actually inside him.

The door opened recklessly and their classroom's president showed up.

Slamming the desk loudly, Takeshi Saehara shouted among the class, "Listen all of you! It's been decided by the teachers out of the blue, we will have to perform a PLAY! A romance story that is!"

The whole class rolled their eyes, some others was shouting, shocked and were surprised, then someone asked, "What is the plot of the story, Mr. President?"

Saehara explained, "It's about The Prince and the Pauper. A young beautiful lady who had been secretly in love with the prince that she had been obliged to serve eternally." The students were widening their eyes.

"Now, let's vote for the main roles!" the president shouted energetically. But no one in the class had raised a hand to nominate someone, so Saehara decided, "Who would volunteer to become the prince?" Yet still, no one seemed interested playing the said role, especially if Saehara was the one to lead as their director.

Risa who'd been silently sitting behind Riku stood up and suggested, "Niwa-kun! I suggest that Niwa-kun will play as the prince, Mr. President!"

"M—me? Risa, I OBJECT!" Daisuke disagreed as he stood up immediately.

Saehara smiled and pointed a forefinger at Daisuke, "OK! Daisuke it's your time to shine! Now, now, since no one seems interested then I'll be the one to choose the pauper," he rolled his eyes around the room and spotted, "Riku Harada!"

"W–what?" Riku was totally shocked and she then stood up, her face expressing a great objection towards the matter. "I object! The one who suggested Niwa-kun should be the pauper lady, it should be Risa, and not me!"

Risa just smiled and said lowly, "But you and Niwa-kun are the best pair, Riku."

Riku wore a sour face, for the first time, towards her twin sister. And on the other seat, it seemed that Daisuke was quarreling on someone else, but it appeared to be that he was talking to himself.

"But Risa is a good actress than I! She's more feminine than I am. I can't be the pauper!" Riku continued objecting. If there's one thing she dislikes about school, it's the play.

Saehara finally proclaimed his final words, "NO. The main roles will be played by Daisuke and Riku. And since Risa is more feminine, thusly, I decided to make her the fairy. Do you want to be the fairy instead, Riku?" Riku went silent, of course she doesn't like to play the fairy, but she absolutely doesn't want to become the pauper either!

Saehara then added, "Our class' reputation is on the hands of the main characters, so goodluck! Ah, I forgot to tell, the presentation will be next week already. So let's work hard!"

"That fast!?" Riku was dumbfounded.

**What was that all about Daisuke, oi? I can't! I won't allow you to play as the prince! I know you'll take advantage on Riku, I won't allow it!! Transform, let's exchange Daisuke, c'mon I want to talk to Riku. She must not accept the role! **

_Geez…don't act as if you're a kid Dark. It's just a PLAY and nothing more, so why bother it? Besides, you know that Risa is the only girl whom I love._

**Ah, I can't allow it! Riku and I are just starting our relationship, she might love you back again and without me noticing! I won't allow it!**

_Are you feeling insecure towards me, Dark? Amazing._

**The hell!!!**

The president then exited the room, leaving Riku with a shock face, she just couldn't accept the trouble she's in right now. She doesn't like the play, and what more? Niwa-kun was her partner! It's awkward!

**Where's that Saehara? I'll wreck his neck. This PLAY is unacceptable!** Dark continued growling in madness within Daisuke's body.

_Geez_. Daisuke sighed as he scratched his spiky hair.


	12. Sequel Part 2

_EDITED as of: February 28, 2010_

_Author's note: Ta-dah. I'm back with a new chapter. Ah, it took me a lot of effort and time just to go back from the previous chapters to reread them, and edit the grammar errors. Because unfortunately, guys, I have no beta reader. And no one seems interested anyway, so I just have to take the role and edit my own misspelled words and correct the wholesome errors. Whew. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own DN ANGEL. But I own a pen!_

* * *

**A Whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (2)**

The Practice.

"Ruth! Where is she?" Prince Aeriol exclaimed, panting as he entered the maid's quarter. The maids inside were surprised as they saw their exhausted Highness. All of them went silent, no one dared to open their mouth to even answer the prince. Afraid he might get mad.

Prince Aeriol, he was an arrogant Prince who fell in love with Ruth, his personal servant. A beautiful maiden inside and out. Ruth was obliged to serve him and their kingdom for the rest of her life, and that was the payment of her parent's debt.

Their encounter seemed fated, and without expecting it, the Prince fell in love with her, the same way on how the girl loves him, secretly. But that didn't matter now, because even though their love toward each other was finally revealed, the Queen was against on their relationship. Their love was forbidden. And now, Ruth was missing and he wasn't seeing her for almost a week. There must be something wrong without him knowing.

Saehara swayed his hand indicating that Daisuke must proceed on his next lines. The redhead boy blinked and continued acting. Oh yeah, it was him whom they choose to act as the prince. They've been practising since four days ago, and now they were already in the climax of the story. It was a hard time for Daisuke, not just because of the long written script that he must memorize but because every time they're practising the scenes with Riku, Dark would growl and seemingly howls like a dog. So who wouldn't be disturbed by that? He could not concentrate and play his role properly and because of that, Saehara did always scold him.

After that scene where Prince Aeriol was troubled searching for Ruth, the next scene must now proceed. The most important scene on the script and the most hated part of Dark.

On below the stage, the girls and stuffs of the play were seen standing while their eyes were sparkling abnormally. They were waiting for the final scene to start, and they could almost collapse in such excitement.

Satoshi, the four-eyed guy (because he wears glasses ahaha) was sitting on the seat, he wore a bitter face and seemed that he was bored. He didn't like this kind of play but because he was forced and was assigned to a role that he certainly despised, it leaves him no choice but to participate. His role was on the first part of the play, where he was the best friend of Ruth. Ahh, the reason why he despised his role was because he was a girl there, a maid rather. Haha. But he was the cutest maid among them, a complement from Daisuke. _Whoa...._

As director Saehara gave a hand sign, the actors on the stage then started acting.

"Prince Aeriol, this will lead you to the gaol where Ruth is being imprisoned by the Queen. I'm sorry for I can no longer accompany you in there, this is all I could do to help." uttered Risa, she played the maid who help the prince by leading him to the place where Ruth was being locked in a cell. But hidden in disguise, Risa was the fairy godmother of Ruth, who was always there to help her godchild in times of her trouble.

Daisuke grabbed Risa's hand with a face of crimson red and before he forgets that they were just acting, and that Risa was just a maid on the play, he then spoke his lines, "Thank you, and don't worry. I won't never tell anyone about this. I can assure you that the Queen will not know that you had helped me." Risa, the maid just nodded and walked away.

He headed to the small pathway that leaded him to a cell (a hand-made cell prepared by the stuff) and saw Ruth which was played by Riku, laying helplessly on the cold ground. Daisuke, I mean Prince Aeriol, then ran hurriedly towards the girl he had craved to see. His mother, the Queen, upon knowing their relationship got furious and so she ordered to isolate the maid in a cell where the Prince could no longer reach. And that was why Prince Aeriol haven't seen the girl for week, and if Ruth's best friend didn't tell him about this matter, then he would never knew that Ruth was being imprisoned.

"Ruth!" Daisuke exclaimed as he went closer to the cell, grabbing Riku, err, Ruth's hand.

"Prince Aeriol! How did you find this place, and why are you here??" Riku stated, as she followed the flow of her script. As Daisuke cupped her chin, as indicated on the script, Dark could was now to explode, and he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

**That is not acceptable, Daisuke! Let go of her, that's ENOUGH! **

_Oh my, here we go again..._Daisuke uttered within, he sighed deeply.

Riku then made a confused look. The red hair boy realized that he had to act his next line, but wait, he forgot what he was to say! It's because Dark had destroyed his concentration again. How troublesome.

"CUT!" Saehara shouted while flapping the script on the air. "What are you doing Daisuke? You forgot your line again?"

Daisuke stood up while scratching his head, he said, "Sorry Saehara, I forgot my line. But, can we have a break?"

"That's right Takeshi, we've been practising all day long." Demanded Riku.

"I will not give an excuse for that, you know we don't have much time. The stage play will be the day after tomorrow, but you haven't memorized and mastered your script on the last PART! The FINAL PART, which is the most important!" Saehara exclaimed pointing at Daisuke above the stage.

_Look what you've done Dark._

**Why me? I told you not to get closer to Riku.**

_How come I won't? She is the heroine here, you are acting stupid, seriously. This is just a play and nothing more._

**I know, but I told you. Riku loved you first and she may love you again just because of this play. I can't accept it! Don't wanna-wanna!!!**

_What? Are you talking gibberish? But anyway, I guess you didn't believe Riku when she said she loves you. You are still not satisfied, are you? Surely, if Riku will know about this she'll get mad and will feel disappointed. If Riku will know that you doubt her feelings for you, what do you think she will feel?_

**"…"**

Dark went silent. Daisuke was right, he was just being so selfish and greedy. He loves Riku... so much that he could never let anyone hold her the way he would. Even Daisuke. He must trust Riku, but what was he doing? He doubted her feelings, afraid that her feelings towards Daisuke would come back. How rude of him. That's right...he is being stupid.

**Daisuke, thank you. **

_For what?_

**FOr everything....**

That was the last word Daisuke had heard from Dark, though it left him in bewilderment. But he was thankful because Dark went silent now, seemed like he accepted the importance of the play. Daisuke just smiled while scratching his head.

"Oi Daisuke, are you out of your mind or something?!" Saehara said in a stiff tone.

"Nothing. Can we continue the practice?" he asked all out.

Riku hit his head with the script right after, "Idiot! You are the one who stopped the practice, Niwa-kun!"

"Aw, sorry Riku." he apologised.

"OKE! OKE! Practice must go on. Everyone must go to their proper positions!" Saehara commanded.

Before they went to their last position on the script, Riku called Daisuke. "Niwa-kun!" the boy turned at her "You know where Dark is, right? I mean, I haven't seen him for two days and I wonder why. Can you please give this letter to him?" Embarrassingly, she handed the letter at Daisuke.

"Don't worry Riku, I'll give it to him. And, you mustn't worry, Dark is just a little bit busy but I'm sure that there was no day and night that he wasn't thinking of you." He grinned.

Riku just blushed upon hearing those.


	13. Sequel Part 3

_EDITED as of: February 28, 2010_

_Author's note: Finally, we are now in the chapter where the real play is on! So yii. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this anime neither its characters. Guess what, I own a pile of unfinished homework! (Sum1, jelp.)_

* * *

**A Whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (3)**

The Play

AT HOME.

"Achooo!" Daisuke sneezed and lazily wiped his almost watery eyes. Really, having a cold this day is perfectly a bad timing. What more? It seems that he has a fever, maybe because he is too stressed and he has had practiced too much for the play.

_Darn it! The play is tomorrow and we have a final rehearsal this day, how can I act if I'll sneeze like this? I'm ruined. Saehara would kill me for this!_

**Oi Daisuke, are you alright?**

_Of course I'm not, can't you see? Uwah, my life has come to an end Dark, the play is tomorrow and Saehara would kill me for sure! But anyway, it was his fault in the first place, forcing us to practice every now and then. It seems that I can't even move properly! _

**Nah Daisuke, what a predicament.**

'_I can't act in the play like this.'_ Daisuke said and sneezed again. Then momentarily, he grinned while a sudden bulb lights up on his head.

'_I knew it!' _he growled and sneeze hardly after that.

AT SCHOOL.

"Daisuke, are you really sure about this? I feel a bad aftermath though I'll be very happy on the contrary." Dark uttered while scratching his head, walking through in the school building.

'_Don't worry, no one would notice it. You look just like me, and then you must act the way I act in school so everyone would never notice us. Achoo~o!'_ Daisuke sneezed inside. That's right, because of the cold he has he can't play his role properly. So he requested Dark to take over the body and pretend to be him. Dark dyed his hair red and imitated Daisuke's hairstyle; he even wore contacts so that his purple eyes will be hidden. The only problem that he has seen is that:

"Oi Daisuke, ohayo!" Saehara called while he ran hurriedly towards him. He had patted his head and wore a bitter face, "You seem to get **taller** than you should be, Daisuke. Haha what vitamins did you take, huh?"

'**Ugh! I knew it. This is the problem that I am worried for. It's a good thing that Saehara is stupid, he can't even notice that I'm not Daisuke.'**

"Ahaha, I didn't take any Stupid boy, maybe it's you that get smaller lately." Dark exclaimed but had covered his mouth afterward, realizing what he had just said. Saehara wore a confused look at him and said, "Ne, Daisuke you seem highly spirited this day. It seems that you're too excited for the play tomorrow, huh."

"Haha y-yeah it seems." Dark forcefully smiled.

**During the final rehearsal…**

"OK, everyone proceed to your proper position! We will now start the final rehearsal, Daisuke hurry up! Proceed to the stage!" Saehara shouted among his classmates then to Dark whom they thought to be Daisuke. Dark just gave a thumb up and went up to the stage; Satoshi who was already there was glaring at him seriously, from head to toe. Dark almost choked. **'Oh my, this boy seemed to doubt me. Better not to stay too close to him.'**

"Fix the stage!" the director commanded and everyone is on their proper positions.

Dark grinned upon sighting Riku standing in the backstage. It seems that even Riku haven't recognized that he isn't Daisuke; ah he's such a good actor. He then laughs all out inside, '**Fuwahahaha! This is a chance, a big chance! Just wait for me Riku! Dark your beloved is here, fuwahaha!'**

As he passed by at Satoshi's side, the boy then whispered at him. "Who are you? Pretending to be Daisuke how awful, what is your motive?"

Dark stiffened for awhile, but he managed to smile, "My, I'm Daisuke of course. I bet you need to fix that eyeglass of yours, it gives you a blur vision, don't you think?" Then he passed away from Satoshi and sighed deeply. **'My, what a troublesome boy.'**

_'As I've expected, he's not the real Daisuke.'_ Satoshi uttered suspiciously.

Dark went to Riku and the girl just smiled at him, and then she narrowed her eyes in confusion as she stared at him from head to toe. "Ne, Niwa-kun it, seems you get taller."

Dark scratched his head and answered, "Ahaha you have noticed it too, Riku? I even wonder why actually." The girl just wore a terrible look, she seemed not to understand Daisuke this time, she thought something was not right about him.

The rehearsal ended without them recognizing that it wasn't Daisuke, well, except for Satoshi who had noticed it the first time he had glanced at him. And there's Riku too, who have been confused by the sudden change of Daisuke's attitude. She was bothered by the sudden energetic boy that seemed to like the play, especially to the scenes where they have had to hold hands, etcetera…and etcetera. And for Dark, although he hadn't practiced the lines even once, and that he didn't even know what he was to say: he still had managed to play the role almost perfectly. Simply because Daisuke was inside him who had been reciting what lines and words he had to say.

'_Dark, please be serious tomorrow. Saehara is been looking forward to it, and if he'll be unsatisfied he will kill me for sure!'_

'**Haha don't worry Daisuke, leave it to me! I'm the Phantom Thief remember? I'll make sure that the play is successful! Fuwahahaha!**

'_Ah, somehow this gives me a bad feeling.'_ Daisuke sighed inside. _'Achooo!'_

And so the day has come. THE PLAY.

The play was being held in the school's theater. There were lots of students that want to witness the said play, teachers were sitting in front, and even the principal was there to watch. Everything was prepared, the stage was already set and the casts were now in the backstage, waiting for the sign from their director to start the stage playing.

Dark is now clad with his prince attire, and because he isn't the real Daisuke, the suit seems too small for his figure. He is taller than Daisuke and that's why the costume doesn't fit him.

'**I never thought that lots of people are to witness the play.'**

'_Nah of course. That's why it's called a play. Dark, I'm begging you with my life; please do your part seriously.'_

'**Of course! Of course! Who would not be this serious, I'm the prince remember? I could get a chance to hold my dear Riku, and I would be his prince. Isn't that cool? Fuwahaha!'**

'_But she believes you are me, Dark.'_

Dark stiffened for awhile.

'**Why do I care? As long as I can be with my Riku, it doesn't matter. And besides, this is my chance. People will witness my marvelous act! Ahaha! ' **Dark answered laughingly, Daisuke just sighed. _'It seems Dark has gone mad.'_

Dark then he headed to where Riku was, who was on the contrary, busy talking to a beautiful girl. "Hi, Riku! Let's do our best, OK?" Dark exclaimed, and he almost wanted to embrace her when Riku smiled back at him. '**Whoa, she's really cute.**

He turned his gaze towards the girl beside Riku. She has this golden long hair and is wearing a maid costume just like Riku. The girl upon seeing him wore a distasteful face. Dark then frowned, it seemed that he had seen the girl somewhere before, he just couldn't remember where it was. But her eyes were familiar to him.

"Satoshi! Prepare! You're the first person to appear in the scene!" Saehara called out and the girl beside Riku answered in a manly voice, "Yes," and then he hurried to the stage. But before he could vanish he had given Dark a deadly glare.

"Eeeehh? T-that's Satoshi? It can't be, can it?" Dark almost shout due to a great shock, even Daisuke within him is being petrified.

"Haha, yeah, that's Satoshi-kun. He's too pretty for a boy, right? His role is just too perfect for him." Riku answered, laughing timidly. Then she turned to Dark whom she had thought was Daisuke. "I bet that Satoshi is more suitable to become Niwa-kun's leading lady in the play, haha."

Dark covered his mouth with his hand in order not to laugh loudly in front of Riku, **'Hear that Daisuke? You are being paired up from that four-eyed guy. Haha!'**

'_Oh shut up Dark!' _Daisuke exclaimed with a flushed, embarrassed face inside_._

And now, the play has really started.

**Scene 1 **

"Oh, you keep staring at me my dear Ruth. Are you in case, have fallen in love with me?" Dark smirk while reciting his lines, Riku who is Ruth blushes in a sudden, and it's real one. She doesn't know why, but it's like, as if Daisuke is acting super honestly. And what bother her is that, the way Daisuke smirks at her and the way he talk reminds her someone else, like…………….DARK?

_Uwahhhh! What am I thinking! This is a play, the play! It's not Dark, why am I thinking him just now? It's Niwa, not Dark!_ Riku rumbled inside, still fascinated by the man's enticing eyes.

The audience shouted excitedly as the prince grabbed Ruth's hands. They keep on cheering and shouting as they all witness the lovey-dovey mode of the casts. Riku couldn't stop her blushing face, while Dark is currently cheering for his victory inside.

"W-hat are you talking, Prince? I'm just a maid, I am your servant and nothing else." Riku answered, she almost forgot what she was to say.

"Oh? Ah, my dear innocent Ruth. If you love somebody there's no rich and poor, master nor servant, outcast or not…as long as we love each other, that's already enough." Prince Aeriol said _(Prince Aeriol who is played by Daisuke, and Daisuke who is being played by Dark, ahh whatever….) _

He pressed Riku's hand gently, and that made her blushed more. _Uwahh, what am I thinking? My heart beats so fast, the way he looks at me now, is totally the way that that perverted man looks at me!!!_ Riku uttered horribly inside.

**Scene 2**

"Ah Ruth, if this is a dream then I never want to wake up. I want to stay like this forever, where we are always alone and can feel each other's warmth." Dark recited while grabbing Riku's hand, and slowly he lowered his head down to Riku's…and for once again, the audience cheered, standing ovation. Some fan girls fainted, and there were some who were nose bleeding badly.

'_Oi oi Dark, you're over the limit! Kissing Ruth is not a part of the scene! What are you doing, don't embarrass my image!!!'_ Daisuke growled inside, but Dark did just smirk.

Riku couldn't move for some strange reason, Niwa was lowering his head. He couldn't be possibly going to kiss her, right? That's not part in the script! What's happening? Then, as Niwa was just an inch away to touch her lips, Riku turned her head right so he wasn't able to kiss her.

_'No one can kiss me except for that perverted guy! Sorry Niwa-kun.' _She uttered while closing her eyes and recited a recovery line, "You can't kiss me here, Prince. Someone might see us."

Dark sighed, his plan failed. What a waste. The audience looks disappointed too because the prince and Ruth didn't kiss.

'**Riku, this is me Dark. Can't you realize it now?'** Dark wore a face that seemed trying to communicate with Riku, but the girl just wore a confused look.

**Scene 3**

"Ruth!" Dark, I mean Prince Aeriol shouted as he opened and banged the door in the maid's quarter. The scene was that, he had to perspire all over and must wore a troubled face, he must look and search for his love, Ruth. He hadn't seen the girl for almost a week and that gave him a bad feeling. But the maids, who were surprised by his sudden appearance, didn't dare to answer him.

"Where is Ruth? Tell me where is she!!!" Dark acted, the audience almost cried for they could feel the pain attached on his face, he acted as if it's real. Almost real.

"Ruth is imprisoned by the Queen, Prince." Satoshi said in a cold tone. Ah yes, she, I mean HE is the best friend of Ruth on the play. Dark then widened his eyes and wore a terrible look. (Of course, it's an act)

Some were biting their handkerchiefs and wiping the tears on their face, even the principal was moved and was almost teary because the prince was really determined to find Ruth.

'**Fuwahaha, I'm such a good actor, right Daisuke? Riku, when you would realize it's me, then she would feel proud, fuwahaha!'** Dark menaced inside. Daisuke sighed and sneezed afterwards.

_Somehow, Dark is acting really weird. And he's becoming stupid. Was that the result of love?_ he sneezed again.

'_Good! That's good Daisuke, that's cool! You have moved the principal's emotion, surely, the teachers would reward us! Fo fo fo fo!'_ Saehara laughs evilly at the backstage.

Where as, Riku who was now at the backstage was waiting for her next scene, and she was being troubled over something. She could feel that there's something wrong with Niwa-kun, or was she hallucinating just because he missed Dark? She hasn't seen Dark for almost a week or so.

'_Damn that perverted man. I'll wreck his neck the next time he would appear in front of me. How could he not visit me, what kind of boyfriend he is! He is even supposed to be here and support me during the play!_ She demanded.

**Scene 4**

"This road will lead you to Ruth, Prince. But I'm afraid that I couldn't accompany you there, this is the most I could help. Please take care of yourself and save Ruth." Risa, who played one of the servants then uttered, pointing the road that is envelope with great darkness. (Ah, that's a set-up, it's not real haha).

Dark grabbed her hand and smiled, "Thank you." And then he runs fast going to the cave where Ruth's been isolated. He then sighted Ruth inside a cell lying helplessly on the ground. He then hurried him self there and kneeled, whispering Ruth's name while grabbing her hand that is being swollen and with bruises. (_A make-up, that's a make-up_.)

Ruth was surprised by seeing the Prince and said worriedly, "Prince Aeriol! Why are you here? How did you find this place?"

"It doesn't matter now Ruth, I am here to save you. I'm sorry, it's my fault." Dark said sadly while caressing her cheeks. Then a sound of footsteps were now heard, seemed approaching to their direction.

"Prince, you must go now. The soldiers are coming." Riku said.

"I am not going anywhere without you, Ruth!" Dark answered and the students were kyaaa-ing again.

Dark then stood up and with the use of his sword _(its fake you know, it's made only from wood haha) _he had swayed it and broke the cell without hesitation. _(I don't know why either, but the cell was broken by that wooden sword…its part of the set, precisely.)_

"Come, Ruth. Let's elope and go to a place where we could start a new beginning!" Dark uttered while offering his hand, helping her to stand. Riku was confused; it seemed that Niwa was not reciting his line anymore. The soldiers then arrived and were surprised to see Prince Aeriol.

'**Hey hey Daisuke, what's my next line again? I forgot what I must say.'** Dark enquired, asking Daisuke what's the next line. But seems Daisuke is off nowhere inside, he isn't replying.

'**Daisuke! How could you sleep there, I thought you're going to help me in the lines! What now?' **Dark growled inside, he didn't memorize the last part of the script because Daisuke promised that he would just tell him the lines orally.

"Prince Aeriol, what are you doing? Stay away from that girl, Queen's order!" one of the soldiers warned.

**Damn it! I don't know what's next to say! Hmnn..** **YOSH! What's the use of my charm and title in the first place? Hahaha!**

"This girl is my lover, no one is to hurt or to touch her. Go back to the palace and tell that to the Queen." Dark just said all in a sudden. Of course that's not the real lines on the script, but that's the least thing he could imagine to say, which is somehow related to the script. The real one is, actually like this: _'She's the girl whom I love, how can I stay away from her? That's absurd, tell that to the Queen!'_

"I'm afraid we couldn't allow that your Highness." The soldier answered. Dark held tightly the sword and pointed at them. "Then, fight me if that's what you want!"

"The Queen will be shock upon knowing this, Prince Aeriol. However, we just can't allow this to go further. We can't allow you to free that girl." The soldiers then positioned their sword.

"My, is that how you behave in front of the Prince? How dare you to point that sword at me." Dark said in a superior tone, Riku at his back held him tight.

**My, did I say it right? **

"Queen's order." The soldiers uttered again, and without hesitation, the first three soldiers attacked him. Dark managed to dodge and stabbed each of them continuously, though it's just an act and the three soldiers fell, just going on with the flow. Others then attack him but he had defeated them one by one, the audience cheered and some were standing now excitedly.

'Fo fo fo that's it Daisuke! During the practice you never showed this side of you! You're an awesome sword master!' Saehara cheerfully praised at the backstage.

Dark defeated them, and some of them ran off, afraid that they would be the next target. He then turned his sight at Riku, who, in the contrary wore a shock face, and in the next minute he was now in front of her.

"Ruth, everything is alright now. Finally, we could be together."

Riku can't utter her lines, she doesn't know what's happening anymore. But she's really sure now that this man in front of her is not Niwa-kun. His contacts was removed during the fight, and Riku noticed his purple eyes…he was Dark, no doubt about it! She choked, what on earth Dark's doing here? Pretending to be Niwa-kun? What's happening?

"Ruth…" Dark uttered again. And she seemed to reawaken and though she hardly said it, she answered, "Yes, m-my Prince. Thank you."

"I love you, Ruth." Dark grinned and moved closer to her, then he suddenly wrapped his arms around Riku and without hesitation he had kissed her in front of everyone.

That shocked Riku, especially Saehara and Satoshi and the other stuffs backstage, because there's no part of the script that Prince Aeriol had to kiss Ruth. Of course, that made the audience shout in great excitement, the principal almost choked and the teachers wore a surprise reaction. They didn't know that their students would come this far just for the sake of the PLAY.

They couldn't even blink their eyes, and then suddenly wind was blowing hardly and surrounded Prince Aeriol and Ruth who were kissing on the stage, that wind revealed the real appearance of Prince Aeriol, showing them a purple hair and a masculine handsome man. The audience then shouted with disbelief,

"D-Dark the Phantom Thief! Kyahhhhhhhhhhhnnnnn~!" Some girls fainted, teachers were drooling and Miss Principal cried. She cried with so much happiness for seeing this close the famous Phantom Thief, she's an avid fan of Dark.

"The students invited the Phantom Thief to appear in the last part! What a marvelous PLAY!" the principal applauded, still crying with joy.

The students who didn't faint stood up and applauded, all of them wore watery eyes. They seemed so emotional. The curtains then covered the stage, but Dark was still kissing Riku, who, in the contrary couldn't even protest. Dark parted their lips and grinned at Riku, "Did I surprise you, Ri-KU?"

Riku was still in shock but as she regained her mind back, she shouted, "What are you doing here???!!!You-!!!"

Dark grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her waist, he called out With who then appeared and transformed as his wings. Riku widened her eyes as she felt they were now floating, NO, they were FLYING! They exited through flying above since the theatre had an open roof. Riku exclaimed,

"What do you think you're doing DARKKKKK!"

Dark just smiled. Saehara then hurried to the stage (which was now being covered with the curtain) and called out for Daisuke and Riku with a big smile on his face, "Daisuke! Riku! Bravo, that's the marvelous play ever! Ehhh?" he stopped as he noticed that the people he was calling were not in the stage anymore. Then he had widened his eyes when he saw someone's flying above, it was Dark, and Riku was on his arms.

_What's the meaning of this, Daisuke????_ Saehara growled inside as he scratched his head horribly.

"I thought Daisuke was just cosplaying the Phantom Thief on the last part. I never expect that he'd actually invited and used the real Phantom Thief in the play!!! And Dark had kidnap Riku, what the!" Saehara exclaimed with disbelief in front of his drooling stuffs, focusing their sight at the phantom hovering above, flying away.

Risa wore a traumatic face, then gloomily uttered, "Dark-san…and Riku," _What was he doing here? Why he did bring Riku with him? What's going on…they couldn't be…couldn't be…_

"Where's Daisuke, anyway!!?" Saehara asked angrily and Satoshi just sighed.

"Who knows." The four-eyed guy answered coldly.

And that play ended that way. It was a success…but in an unexpected way.


	14. Sequel Part 4

_Author's note: Ohayo Minna. While I was writing this fanfic, I had come to the point that…Satoshi is a cute character, ohohohoho. I sort of, well, liking his cold attitude and his cold eyes. But I love Dark eyes the most. Anyway, into the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DN ANGEL. Do you?_

* * *

**A Whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (4)**

"D-Dark, where are we going? Wahhh..."

The brown haired girl stuttered. She grasped the purple haired boy tightly on his shirt, scared that she might fell. Dark was now slowing down his speed for he had noticed that the girl was trembling, Riku even closed her eyes.

"Riku, open your eyes. You would like the view. And hey, you don't need to be scared you know. I'm with you so everything's all right." Dark said trying to enlighten up his girlfriend's spirit.

"H-how could you say that? This is my first time I'm above the land! And that's not my point either. I said _WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ME?" _Riku answered back with a higher tone, as she was now opening her eyes.

"Of course, to our private place Riku." The Phantom Thief said, a teasing grin was on his handsome face. The girl's innocent eyes almost bulge out from her sockets. Dark then heard a hush tone from her afterward, "Pervert." He did just laugh all out.

Dark halted flapping his black wings and they were now just above the night sky....floating steadily under the crescent yellow moon. Riku was on his arms, being carried by his masculine features. The girl looked down and just then, she noticed how beautiful the view was below. She widened her eyes and they were shining. She could see the city that was glowing with lights, different colors of lights were sparkling, the buildings were so tall but she felt like those buildings were just as small as ants. She gasped an air upon sighting Tokyo Tower.

"Uwahhh, that's the Tokyo Tower Dark!" she pointed the famous tower in Japan.

"Yeah, its beautiful isn't it?" the purpled hair guy asked, staring at Riku with his daring eyes. The girl nodded momentarily and pointed a mountain, "Ah, Mount Fuji! Great! You can see everything here! It's beautiful!"

"But I believe you're the most beautiful among everything else, Riku. No, your beauty shines all through. You're the only beauty that I could see. " Dark complemented, and the girl then wore a very deep crimson red cheeks. She couldn't believe it but her heart started to beat fast again, no...faster....and then the fastest as Dark cupped her chin closer to him...

The crescent moon had witnessed it, under that shining yellow moon...Dark and Riku had kissed. It wasn't an ordinary kiss this time. She could feel that the kiss was full of promise, feelings and love. She could feel Dark's love for her just by feeling his passionate kiss. She could hear Dark's heart was thumping loudly, so fast as if you're rolling a drum inside him. Really, even Dark was thumping like crazy, right? But she couldn't blame him because even she herself could hear the thumping of her own heart...it was loud like crazy.

Dark brushed her soft hair, parting their lips he leaned Riku on his manly chest. "You could hear it, right Riku? My heart only beats this faster when I'm with you." Riku smiled though Dark never seen it, she then wrapped her hands around at his back and leaned her head closer to him, smelling the scent of her beloved.

"Dark, I...lo-" Riku stuttered,

"Ah, Riku! I have found this place before, let's go there! I really wanted to take you there." Dark interrupted, she just sighed deeply. She was about to utter those words of confession but the guy just interrupted in a sudden, unable to finish her words.

"What's the matter Riku?"

"Nothing, hehe."

Dark just smiled and flapped his black wings, tracing the way to that place he was going to take her. Yeah, Riku might love it. He was sure about that, he had prepared this even long before...and now was the perfect moment.

"Ne, Dark. I was just wondering...why were you in the play? Where was Niwa-kun, why was it you're pretending to be him?" Riku asked unexpectedly, as they were flying above.

Dark stunned for awhile, "Eh, how should I say this...Daisuke, he was sick and...and ..." Dark explained but seemed that he couldn't spell the right words exactly.

Riku grinned, "Ah, never mind. It's not a big deal though." Dark then burst a 'pffffft' and 'whew' sound. That made her wore a confuse look, but she did just ignore it.

They landed on the ground, finally they were now on their destination. The Phantom Thief wings' gone in a sudden, With appeared and rested at the guy's right shoulder. Riku's eyes were glittering as she looked around the place. There are sakura trees everywhere and they're shining even in the middle of that night _(Oh forgot to tell, the play was held at night) _as its sakura flowers were slowly falling down to the ground....swaying and dancing as the wind blew. It was beautiful. The sakura's are beautiful. Her heart cried out for the happiness she felt, she couldn't possibly imagine that Dark would take her in this kind of place. How the guy did know that she loves Cherry Blossoms????

She looked back facing Dark with a teary eye. "Dark, t-this is...beautiful." The girl prolonged the last one. The man in black attire smiled back at her, "Of course it is. I found this place long before, and this isn't an ordinary place Riku."

Dark grabbed her one hand and held it tight. The guy led her to the inner side of the trees, and after a few steps, Riku saw a huge yet an old....temple???

"Fuwahhhh...." That was all that she could utter, for she was really amazed. She didn't realize that behind those sakura trees, a temple was built.

"Long before, this place was being toured by many tourist and people. This is a temple built hundred years ago." The guy explained, their fingers were still entwined to each other.

Hundred years ago, ah so it seems. The temple was too old, some part of it was destroyed badly, but a golden Buddha was still there in the entrance of the temple. Dark who was still holding her hand went closer to the Buddha, she couldn't help but follow.

Facing now the statue of Buddha, Dark said, "You know why I brought you here, Riku? It's because I want to own this place where I could build a home for us someday. I thought that you might like it, I mean, this place."

Riku was totally in crimson red...again, her heart almost jumped out from her chest. She didn't think that Dark was this serious about their relationship, she didn't think that Dark was so romantic...that Dark was actually this kind and...

A tear overflows from her pinkish cheek, wiping it lightly she confirmed, "Are you serious, or you're just teasing me again?" the guy then frowned his face. He lifted her chin up.

"Why are you always thinking that way? Do I look like teasing or lying?" the guy answered back, eyes were smiling yet with a bit of pain was attached.

_'Oh well, you know Dark, you can't blame her you know. Even you yourself are doubtful in her feelings, right?' _It was Daisuke who was awakened _-at last-_ from his deep sleep, he then yawned inside. Seemed that he had recovered from his cold.

'**What? You moron, go back to sleep! It was long before, now I know she loves me for real. And how dare you appear at the moment when I don't need any disturbance!'**

_'Oh really? Haha sorry Dark, anyway...UWAAAAAh how did the play turn out?'_

**'Shut up! Talk with the play later, you sleepy head!'**

Daisuke just sighed but he now shut his mouth.... he knew how important this moment for Dark...His life was so complicated.

Riku blushed. She couldn't answer him because she didn't know how to answer. But anyway, just by the look of his eyes, what he had said, he really meant it. Ah her heart was thumping all out and all over again...she didn't know how and why... and when actually... but, it seemed that she was madly in love with Dark!

When Dark couldn't hear Daisuke anymore, he decided to speak again...still caressing her cheeks as he said, "Riku I love you. Do you love me," he paused and added lowly, "...too?" Dark straightened his pose, he didn't know how he should relax his self. He was a bit scared and a little nervous at the same time on what Riku would answer him.

Riku went silent for awhile. She knew the answer for that question. There was only a one answer, anyway_. I love you, too._ But, how in the world she could say that? It's well, yeah, a bit of embarrassing and she just couldn't spell it out. She inhaled. And inhaled again...she must say it now!

Dark was the one who was always saying 'I Love You' and etcetera, but she never response to him even once...What kind of girlfriend was she? She's stupid, yeah she knew.

She took a deep breathe this time. She could say it now, right?

"Dark, I-I..." she stuttered, OMIGOD! She stared now at him, their eyes met and she blushed for that, and continued, "I love you...._too_."

Dark smiled widely, he was A God's Gift...perfectly handsome, wasn't he? She thought. And she smiled back at him with a flushed face. She could hear the loud YES of Dark, and he was waiting for that answer for a long time.

She didn't know why but it seemed her body was moving on its own, and for the first time, she kissed DARK! Uwahhh, Dark was totally stiffened and it seemed like he was being hypnotized or something...but you can't blame him, because it was the first time that Riku took the initiative. Riku was the one who had kissed him! She kisses him, kiss...as in KISSSSSSSSSS!

Dark was dumbfounded. He was thunderstruck, staggered, surprised, stunned, astounded and all of the SHOCKING face he could wear. This was the first time Riku kiss him, he could die just because of the happiness he felt...yeah, he could. Even though Riku didn't know how to kiss properly, but for him her kiss right now is…PERFECT! Dark didn't expect this because he did always does the initiative. It seemed that Riku had come to love him WHOLEHEARTEDLY, right?

Dark was red all over his face when Riku decided to part their kiss. When Riku stared at him with a face of _how's-that-kiss_, Dark could feel like his heart was going to burst in just any minute. He could feel his body so...so hot. Their eyes met and the love was there. And he didn't know why but he felt like he was really hot...in and out was so hot. Hot...yes, hot....Damn it! This is not good! He was on his limit and his temperature was becoming hot....hotter...and hotter!

This is not good!

Riku wore a confuse look, "What's the matter Dark. Am I no good?" When she tried to grab his hand, Dark stepped backwards. He's totally HOT! No good.....and.......and.........**Pooft!**

**DISASTER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uwaaaaaaah! Riku widened her eyes so much. She could feel that her eyes almost bulge out from her sockets! She uttered shockingly, "Niwa-k...kuuuun....???!!!"

But it wasn't just Riku who wore a very shocking face but Daisuke as well. Daisuke smiled at her forcefully as he was scratching his red head. He scratched his head and pulled some of his red hair, he pulled too much, squeezed and then gritted his teeth...and on his face wore a terrified, TROUBLED, horrified....and was extremely shock expressions! And he, together with Dark, who was now inside him bursted and cried out,

_'UWaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! What happened? What the hell happened just now? This is sooooooooo not good!'_

**'You're stupid Daisuke! Why the hell did you come out!??' **

_'Why me? It's your fault, you didn't control yourself! You didn't run when the moment you felt your body was HOT! You're stupid, now we're ruined Dark!'_

**'Baka! You let yourself came out! What now, Riku...Riku is going to dump me!'**

_'Do something Dark!'_

**'Why me, you have the body now. What can I do, you moron!'**

_'Uwah how should I? Can I just hit her head so she will fall asleep and she'll think that this is just her dream, is that so?'_

**'Idiot Idiot Idiot! Total idiot! I'll kill you if you ever hurt my Riku!**

_'If not then what do you think I'm gonna do? Explain to her everything, that is?'_

Riku then interrupted with an astonished look, "Ni..wa-kun, er haha, what you're doing here all of a sudden? W-here's Dark?" She stuttered, unable to continue her words straightly. "H-how…did..."

**'Do something you red head!'**

"Ahaha Dark? Ah yah right... he said,_ he_ _felt sorry for shocking you terribly_." Daisuke said without even thinking. Dark inside him shouted with great fury. **'Idiot! You made the situation even worst!'**

Riku breathed deeply and said with her eyes still widened, she could feel her body was totally numb and cold. "Where is Dark?" She asked, she have a little idea about the answer but she still asked...she just couldn't imagine that Dark and Niwa are....are...

"He's inside me. I mean, yeah it seems! Ahaha." Daisuke answered and he was stuttering too, his hands were shaking and his body was trembling...he even didn't know what he was saying. He couldn't think clearly and was thunderstruck for God's sake!

Riku, upon hearing that Dark was within Daisuke had widened her eyes to her extent, pointing a forefinger at him and uttered words that they couldn't figure what that was...and then all of a sudden, **she collapsed!**

E?

Eh?

Ehh??

Ehhh???

**'Uwaaaaaah! Damn, look what you've done Daisuke!!! Idiot! Do something, you scared her too much!'**

_'Me? It's your fault in the first place! What do we do now?'_

The two growled and continued exchanging curses, blaming each other for the sudden transformation. Dark could almost die in any minute by now, and Daisuke could almost bury him self in the hole and won't ever, ever come out again!

But in the end the two reunited in one final solution...they had no choice. Really NO choice.

They would tell their BIGGEST SECRET on Riku and explain her everything...that is, when she wake up.

The question is. Will She Ever Wake Up?????????????????


	15. Sequel Part 5

_EDITED as of: March 1, 2010_

_Author's note: Om My God. I'm really sorry for the very late update. I was really busy. School works, chores, projects, and I had to make a chapter for my other fanfic stories. And since Flamecca love you guys, I present to you this chapter! _

_You can proceed reading the chapter but if you have lots of spare time, then read this:_

_I was thinking to write another fanfic of Dn Angel and I have some ideas of what it would be, though it will be an AU. So nothing too related to the real story. I will post the synopsis of that fanfic on the next chapter along with its title. So guys, I hope that if I ever post that fanfic, you can take a look and read it. That's all, thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DN ANGEL. I wish I did._

_

* * *

_

**A Whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (5)**

I feel so dizzy. I was unable to think clearly but I could hear some voices. No, actually, those voices came from one person and that person alone. However, it seems that that person is talking with somebody else. But, who could he be? Who could they be? I'm sure that it's a boy and he seems to be so familiar.

Wait, wait. That voice, no wonder it's familiar to me. Because _it's Niwa-kun! Uwah, I'm sure that voice is from Niwa-kun!_

I quickly open my eyes and manage to sit right after, I turned my head just to find Niwa-kun who was, sitting on the chair beside the bed, and was certainly staring at me for a long time, waiting for me to wake up? He wears this face that seems he is seeing a ghostly creature, his jaw drop down and he seems like to smile but in the end he didn't. I stared back at him and he was now dumbfounded, he seemed to realize I am awake, wait, he didn't realize that a moment ago? Gosh, but as I blink my eyes I realize something not good!

_'Why the hell I am with Niwa-kun in a room? What is he doing here?'_ I mean, _'What am I doing here?'_

After examining that this room was actually not mine, I then conclude that this room was Niwa-kun's! Well, I looked around and everything was boy's stuffs, obviously. I spotted a portrait near the window but I couldn't see what's there painted. It was being covered by white cloth, and I wonder why.

"Uh, good. You're finally awake, Riku. Are you okay now?" He said while scratching his head, can't he stop doing that? It's bothersome because every time he does that he always stutters, for God's sake.

A second had passed and the silence went through. I glared at the nervous figure in front of me and I was thinking for a moment.

. Wait.

. Wait.

. No.

I opened wide my mouth together with my shocked eyes. I spotted a pillow beside me, and then I immediately grabbed it. I shouted loudly and at the same time I threw the pillow at Niwa-kun's face.

"What have you done to me!!!? What am I doing here, Niwa-kun you pervert!!!!"

Well, I know that he's physically fit. He had dodged the pillow I threw at him, he was shocked by that sudden action. But I never thought that Niwa-kun was some kind of a pervert! I can't believe this! I thought that Dark was the only pervert guy I had ever met!

"Wait Riku! It isn't what you think it is! Didn't you remember? You fainted last night and that's why I brought you home!" Daisuke defended.

Last night? Ah yeah, I remembered. I was with that perverted boyfriend of mine, Dark. Well, I thought that he was the only guy who was perverted, but Niwa-kun has the same nature, too. Oh my, I can't believe that Niwa has this kind of side.

And I can't believe myself for falling in love with guys that are perverted!

I was in love with Niwa-kun before, and now I had just discovered that he's a pervert. Dark was the most perverted and I fall in love with him,too! My! Although, I think I might believe Niwa, he did nothing on me I presume. It's because I didn't feel any weird in my body. That Dark, how dare him to leave me alone…Dark, Dark. Wait.

Dark. And Niwa. Wait.

OMIGOD!

I REMEMBERED! My mind gone back to its normal consciousness and I can think properly now. Last night, I was with Dark and in a sudden…Niwa…Niwa was….It was… Dark and Niwa. Yes, that is! The master of all perverseness, Dark, I was with him in the temple and then Niwa, his apprentice appeared in a sudden. I was then shocked and had collapse upon knowing that Dark and Niwa are….are…

_Niwa is Dark?_

_ Dark is Niwa? _

_What? What? What? What's happening? OMIGOD my mind is not working well, does it? Did my brain and memory are now being in a state of hallucinations? My mind is giving me unimaginable, unreasonable, unbelievable, unrealistic and very impossible thoughts! _

I stared at Niwa with a confuse face and seemed that he got what I meant. He scratcheed his head, again? My, I had a bad feeling for this because every time he did that, there was always something wrong that was to happen.

"Have you remembered now, Riku?"

What? Asking me if I remembered? That means…what I had remembered exactly happened? That means…Dark is Niwa for REAL? Now that's ridiculous! I point my index finger at Niwa-kun and I feel my body is shuddering while rising up in bed. Bed? Oh, I didn't know why I am in a bed but I'm sure that Niwa was the one who carried me after I had fainted.

There's no way I could be in mistake. My eyes are healthy and I'm sure that I've seen Dark in front of me who had turned to Niwa-kun in a sudden! Yes, that was last night, when Dark brought me to an old, abandoned temple. But how did that happen?

"N-Niwa-kun is Dark?! You are Dark?" I asked with great astonishment. I don't care if I sounded stupid or a jerk. What I care about now is to confirm the real identity of my boyfriend. I want to know where he is. Wants to confirm if Niwa-kun is Dark and vice versa. And right now in front of me, Niwa-kun looks very anxious and upset while staring stupidly at me.

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Riku, I am very sorry for keeping this a secret from you. We lied. And we are sorry for that."

"Sorry? So that's it, you really is Dark! That explains everything, doesn't it? From the very beginning it was you. I fell on that cliff when I was with you. But the moment I woke up, I am with Dark. And then in the play, why Niwa-kun? Why do you have to pretend and hide in another's identity?" I asked, with anger in my voice.

I don't know why I sounded like I'm confronting Niwa, or okay, I admit it, I sounded like I'm angry, but of course I am. Who wouldn't, anyway? It's not that I'm bursting with fury, it's just that…I'm experiencing a great shock and it was so big that I couldn't bear it. And in order to surpass it I used anger. It was something like that or it was like that? I don't know. I couldn't determine precise distinctions this time. I am really shocked.

"No, that's not it Riku! I am not Dark, err yes, I am him because he's inside of me. But it's not like what you think. Dark is Dark and I am me, the only difference is that we share the same body!"

"What are you saying?"

"The moment you fell, it's true that Dark was the one who saved you. It's him, we just…uwah, how to explain this! I mean, we do transformation. Every time I think of the one I love, and feels hot, Dark would come out to take over my body. And same goes to Dark, if he increases his body temperature caused by the girl he loves, he would transform and I would take over again my body. It's a curse you see! A curse!" Daisuke explained. He felt his knees were now numb so he decided to take a sit on the bed. He scratched his red hair again, why can't he stop doing that? It was always a sign of bad omen for me; well…that's how I see it. And it's because every time he did that I always remember, the fact that, I had once love him and I felt uncomfortable.

But then again, after hearing what he was saying I was dumbfounded. So that's explains everything. Why was that Dark would always appear only at night, late nights? Why Dark wasn't available during days, because it was Niwa-kun who was to take over the body. Knowing about Dark's fate and how terrible Niwa and Dark's situation were, and how cruel it was to be to share the same body, Riku could feel the stress. It was complicated.

She felt her eyes were almost teary. Now she does understand. How stupid she was. She even had the guts to get mad at Dark when the guy won't show his face during days!

"Niwa-kun, I get it now. Dark is inside of you, but why? Why would such thing happen? Does that kind of situation even exist?" Riku said in query. Now, she was sitting beside Daisuke on the bed. Daisuke just sighed deeply. A deep silence went through.

'Hey, Niwa-kun! Tell me everything so I could understand further." She snapped.

"I think you must ask Dark and not me, Riku. It's because even me is still confuse over this matter, if I am to explain it will confuse you even more. Just one thing I have to say, Dark and I share the same body but we are different persons, Riku." Daisuke answered seriously.

Riku burst a sigh. She really needs to see Dark, she wants to ask him. Like, _'Is there a way for the two of you to separate?', 'Why such thing happened?' 'And about stealing stuffs, was that your mission or… you're a thief for real?' _

_'Is there any help I could give?'_

"I understand." She paused and added, "Niwa-kun, Dark could hear me right now, right?" Daisuke nodded his head for saying yes.

She stands up and is now facing Daisuke who is sitting on the bed. She rested her hands at her back and smiled,

"Ne, Dark, come to the park tonight. I will wait for you, we need to talk." She said and hurried the door for exit. Before she could close it, Daisuke called.

"Ah Riku, wait. I'll go with you." Daisuke said who then followed Riku to the door. It's a good thing that his mother and grandpa weren't around. They were in the middle of their rituals, presumably.

They both stopped upon heading to the main door. Riku before leaving Niwa's house then asked, "I was just thinking Niwa-kun. Why did you bring me here in your house? I mean…I mean nothing malicious about that but,"

"Haha, it's because the temple Dark had brought you was just at the back of our house. So, it's my only choice to lift you up and lay in the nearest bed which is obviously in our house, Riku." He explained while laughing timidly.

Riku was then dumbfounded. The temple was just at the back of Niwa's house? Those sakura trees were just at the back? My, that perverted guy! She dropped down her shoulders and took a deep breathe, hiding her annoyed self.

"Is that so? Ah, I need to go now Niwa-kun." She said and added while resting her hands at her waist, "And you there perverted guy, don't make me wait tonight at the park! Exactly 8:00 pm you must be there, do you understand?"

Daisuke scratched his head and he seemed murmuring. Then he spoke, "He said he'll be there at 7:00 pm Riku. Haha." Then he paused, and said "Aw. Ok ok, actually he said he'll be there as early as 6:00 pm."

"EEh? Well, you don't have to come that early, Dark-san. I'll go now. Jah ne!" She smiled and reached for the knob. Before she stepped out, Daisuke called again. "What now?" she said.

"Dark said..err, he loves you, he says." The red hair boy poured a smile. Riku wore a crimson face after that, but Daisuke and Dark did not see it because the door was blocking her face. They didn't hear it when she answered 'I love him, too'. The door just then clicked and it was now closed, Riku couldn't be spotted even her shadow anymore.

'_Nah Dark, your love life is complicated. I bet it's really hard for you. Only nights are the chance just to meet and see her. Plus, she really sees you as a very perverted guy, haha.'_

'**That's why you should fall in love so that we could separate. And I will no longer have problems, red head.'**

'_What do you think I feel for Risa? I love her you know.'_

'**She sees you as a friend. You have a complicated and worse love life more than I, Daisuke. If you want her, you should make a move like what I did.'**

'_Oh really? If that's the case, then, you should tutor me on how to court a girl, Dark.'_

'**Hmmn. That sounds nice Daisuke.' **

**6:00 pm. **He arrived that early in the park just as he had promised. But he couldn't possibly imagine why Riku wasn't here despite the fact he had told her that he would arrive as early as 6. The reason he said that was, for Riku would be aware that he's already in the park at 6 and that she would arrive early as well. In that manner they will have lots of hours to spend the night with, it's a date for him. And because he couldn't stay so much longer since at 12 midnight he had still to do the Phantom Thief's job.

'_So, can anyone tell me why Riku isn't here yet?!' _Dark uttered with fuming face.

He wore a black coat and black pants. And since he was famous among the girls for he was the Phantom Thief who steals arts, he needed to hide his identity if they would to roam around the street. So, he wore a black cap and his purple hair was tucked inside and his aubergine enticing eyes were hidden under the black sunglass. Sunglass at night? Weird.

There were lots of people this night especially women, unlike the first night of their first date. It's because the note he had sent to the police as warning was now widespread, and for sure, girls were roaming this much waiting and hoping a chance they could meet him 'The Phantom Thief' along their ways. He's a thief for all they know, so why was he famous among those people? They must hate him and despise him you know…oh well, what for? He's the coolest and the most handsome man they had ever seen…so unfortunately, girls couldn't hate him. Boys do.

He glanced at his wristwatch and found the time was running way too fast. Already 7:10 but she wasn't here yet. _'My, does she intend to come here late?'_

"Dark!"

He was then startled on that voice, that was, obviously, familiar to him. But he was much more startled, no, surprised when the girl hugged him from behind. He took a deep breathe and tried to calm his self, "Riku, I thought you're late again."

"Eh? Why would I?" the girl pouted as she freed Dark and faced him. She added, "Why are you wearing sunglasses? At this time? Surely, people would think that my boyfriend is odd."

"At least not as odd as Satoshi, who wears eyeglasses that are bigger than his cold eyes." Dark answered with a grin. He then grabbed her hand and started a few steps forward.

"Hey, wait! I'm not here just to date. You haven't explained to me what had happened the last night! Don't you ever escape from explanations, Dark." She demanded while pulling her hands but the guy didn't let her.

"Oh that? I thought Daisuke already had explained to you why." Dark said, playing innocence.

"Yes he did. But, it's just…strange." She answered in a low tone of voice.

"You know Riku, its better for you not to know about it. I mean, if you do, you'll get yourself into trouble. Besides, you don't have to worry about it."

"What are you saying? You're my boyfriend, of course I care!" Riku protested. And in second, she blushed.

Dark smiled. "That's so nice to hear from you Riku. But still, I wouldn't. Our problem regarding our DNA's has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Daisuke." He paused when he saw Riku's dejected face. "Riku, it's not that I do not trust you."

"But that's what you were trying to indicate! I feel miserable. I can't do anything about it, can I?" She said in a gloomy tone. Her eyes were now a bit cloudy.

He sighed. "All you can do is to put your trust on me, Riku. Believe and trust me that alone will help."

"That's not what I mean. You and Niwa, can't the two of you escape from that circumstance? Sharing the same body, to show only at specific time and limit, it's like…as if you are having no freedom. And that stealing matter, was that a part of this transformation purposes?"

"Indeed it is. But I'm not doing that for my own sake, that's for everyone." Dark answered while gazing at the stars above them, still holding Riku's hand. He could feel that she's shuddering.

Riku was now shut into deep silent. She can't argue with him anymore, not that when he says to believe in him. She must. Believe. In him. Somehow, it's natural if Dark couldn't tell her about the whole thing behind the transformation, because everyone keeps a secret. Secrets that you couldn't tell anyone about, even the slightest thing. She looked at Dark who was busy stargazing above, and she then clung to his arms. Maybe, someday, the time will come that Dark will tell her. He will for sure. But not now.

"Ne, Dark. Is there any chance you can have your own body?" she spoke out mildly.

Dark stared at her. Then he smiled right after. "There is."

"And what is it?"

"If the person Daisuke's been in love would come to love him back. And if that girl would accept his…I mean our secrets." He explained.

"Risa?! So Risa must love and accept him, wholeheartedly?" she enquired.

"Yes, my Riku."

"Then it should be done." She said, a light bulb was sparkling above her fancy mind.


	16. Sequel Part 6

**A Whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (6)**

"I'm home." Riku cheerfully said as she wore off her shoes.

Glee was on her face. And for a boyish girl like her it was rare to see her in that state of mood. She was with Dark a moment ago, and of course they're dating. Even she herself couldn't possibly imagine that she had come to fall (in love) for that guy, _perverted guy_, you might add.

Well, it was because that was what she had come to knew him first. She always thought that, and kept it on her mind that he was, presumably, some sort of a pervert. She admitted that she had despised and hated Dark to her most extent. But that was quite long before.

She _was_ in love with the spiky red-haired guy, Niwa Daisuke, to name. She thought she was. But in the later days she had realised that what she felt about him was just sheer of nothingness but infatuation, adoration, and admiration. Absolutely not these four letters called love—no, not even a single bit.

She actually didn't know what love really is and what's the core meaning and the importance of falling in love, until Dark made her feels what it's like.

And so, there comes the saying that, the more you hate the more you love. With the famous Phantom Thief, that could really be possible. Even Riku had hated him, still, she was being charmed and caught by his uncontrollable-overflowing-handsomeness.

However, that was not the most subject here, rather than being gifted by handsomeness, she had just fallen in love with his romantic, caring, beautiful side. Rather than being the Master of Perverseness, Dark was more appropriate to be called as – The Master of Everything about Girls – uhmm well, that title seemed to suit him most.

Earlier, she had had talk with him about their relationship and regards with the DNA matter, and in order for Dark to have his own body, Daisuke must be accepted by the girl he loves. Well, they have planted a plan for that, a solution which had a forty percent possibility to achieve. However, nothing's wrong if they'll keep trying. After all, this was for Dark's sake and for Daisuke's own good as well.

"Where have you been?" It was her twin sister, Risa, and there was the coldness on her tone.

She was sitting on the couch and it seemed that she was waiting for Riku, for actually_, who knew how long she had been waiting_. She reached for the remote that was placed lifelessly above the table, and pressed the button, decreasing the volume of the TV. The newscaster who was giving the latest news about the Phantom Thief was then shut to slowest volume, almost murmuring, as if whispering…or something like that.

"Uh. I was with Niwa-kun, Risa, I forgot to tell you that we're conducting a survey." Riku answered. Consequently, she headed the way to her room. The moment she grabbed the knob to open the door, Risa then bluntly said,

"Liar."

Riku wasn't able to open the door, stiff-necked, she headed back her sight at Risa on the couch.

"Er…what are you saying, Risa?"

Risa glared at her with anger and with hatred in her eyes, Riku was then stunned.

It was the first time that her twin sister was glaring at her like that. It's strange and at the same time, scary. There was the anguish on her sister's eyes but on the same time, there was such coldness. Riku felt her heart thump in a sudden, this time it was different _–she could feel her heart was pumping too much–_ maybe it's the feeling of nervous mixed with fright? Somehow, somewhere in part of her, she could feel a bad feeling for this.

Still in her cold eyes, Risa retorted, "Since when did you learn to lie, Riku? We're sisters, twins. You aren't supposed to lie at me."

"What are you saying? I was with Niwa-kun, what made you think I'm lying?" Riku answered back, stuttering. What she was saying was a little bit true; after all, she was with Niwa earlier, right?

Okay she admitted it, she was with Dark. But Dark had Niwa-kun inside him, right? And if she wouldl tell Risa she was with Dark, certainly, she will get mad because her twin sister is in love with Dark, too. In fact, Risa was in love with Dark first before she did. This isn't the right time to tell her about their relationship, or else, their sisterly bond will be ruin.

"I called Niwa-kun, said you're not there, Riku. You're with him. Dark. Am I right?" Risa emitted in a lower tone, trying to hide the hatred in her voice. Just then, Riku was petrified.

"D-Dark? That perverted guy, haha, it's impossible Risa." Riku denied. _'OMIGOD! She couldn't possibly know about us…right? She isn't supposed to know about it!'_

"Don't lie at me!" Risa growled as she stood up, hands grasping tightly the remote; transmitting her anger with into the lifeless material.

"I know it. I'm not stupid for not noticing it, Riku. In the play, I knew it was Dark who took you away. I knew him, I'm in love with him…but why, you knew I love him but you snatched him from me Riku!" tears were now flowing uncontrollably down on her cheeks.

Her eyes in a minute would bulge out from her sockets, her jaw dropped down and was unable to utter any word. Her shoulders were as if carrying the whole world, _'This is ridiculous!'_

"Risa, I am…about that, I—"

"Of course I knew about that! I know because he had told me that he was in love with somebody else. But how couldn't I possibly imagine, that the girl he was talking about was _you_. My sister. To make it worse, my twin sister never told me, she never told me that she was seeing the guy whom I love. That's absurd!" Risa burst, wiping the tears that blur her vision.

"I'm sorry, Risa." Riku guiltily said, and she was unable to look at her sister who was crying now in front of her. She wants to hug her, embrace her tight and say sorry for a thousand times, but she can't. Risa was mad at her, she rarely gets mad and her ferocious state was making her more nervous and scared. Scared that Risa might push her away.

"Sorry?! You knew I love Dark, don't you? And that's all you could say, sorry? I thought you despise him, but then you fall for him? You are a liar! How could you do this to me, Riku!" Risa added, confronting her twin sister.

"It's because I love you, Risa. I don't want to hurt you." Riku uttered, face lit up to face Risa, one hand clutching on her shuddering-pained chest.

"YOU are hurting me! How could you say you don't want to hurt me, which in truth you are?!" Risa retorted in anger.

Riku went closer at her but Risa stepped backward. "Risa please forgive me, honestly, I was planning to tell you about this but just in the right time. I don't want to hurt you."

". . ."

Risa sniffed, and in a low tone of voice, she said, "Is…is he your boyfriend now?"

"Yes." Came the honest reply. Risa's tone was low, but Riku said it in a much lower tone. Maybe it's a miracle if Risa have heard it well.

Risa went silent for awhile. She was gathering strength to regain her shocked state. After a couple of seconds, she lifted up her head, facing madly at Riku while saying bluntly, "I hate you."

She had said that with cold eyes, but, hatred was there as well. Just then she turned her back and ran away, heading to her room, leaving Riku who was now totally dumbfounded.

Riku was petrified. She saw in her sister's face not just hatred, but anguish as well. There was the loneliness too. Her face reflected her broken heart, and it seemed that Risa felt she was being betrayed. Of course, she betrayed her sister, didn't she? Risa was right, what made it worse was that she did not tell her about Dark and their relationship, even when she was starting dating Dark. She's a bad sister…really bad.

This was the first time that they were having a fight, and she couldn't bear it. She did not intend to hurt Risa, she was going to tell her but Risa had noticed it already. She couldn't blame her sister about being mad at her, because if she was in Risa's state, she would feel the same way.

'_I hate you.'_ That's painful. She did not expect that word would come out from Risa's mouth. Risa hated her…she hated her now. Those three words were so simple _yet_ so painful. That was the most heartbreaking word she had ever heard. Worse was, it was her twin sister who told her that. She could feel the warmth that her tears were giving on her. She didn't notice that she was crying already. So then, she had unconsciously wiped it away, but the tears never stop from falling.

_This is just a nightmare. How she wish it was._

Morning came. And for the first time, Risa and Riku didn't go to school together. That shocked half of the class, including Daisuke and Dark within him. Everything on Risa had changed, her cheerfulness was been replaced by that gloomy, lifeless figure. Her smile, the most innocent smile that her boy classmates were been craving to see, couldn't be distinguished on her crimson lips. Instead, her lips was now shut into deep sleep and even a single word, she never uttered. Some of her classmates even talked behind her back, that she'd spoiled her saliva and blew out bad odor if she would continue to never speak out. Risa had heard it well, those girls were just too loud and obvious, but she pretended she did not. Moreover, it didn't bother her now.

Daisuke, who sat from two seat afar beside from Risa, was staring at her with deep concern and at the same time _-confusion-_ on his face. He rested his chin on his hand, and when he couldn't bear the sudden change of her beloved, he had decided to stand up and walk to where Riku was. Riku, who in the contrary, was acting strange and weird as well. Daisuke swiftly seated beside the blank seat, and since their teacher was not yet around, it's better to ask her for this given time.

"Riku, what happened? You and Risa seemed out of your usual self." The red hair guy asked in bewilderment. Riku seemed out of it for real, for she didn't realize Daisuke's presence and obvious question.

"Hey, Riku!" Daisuke patted her and that was the moment when the girl had her conscious back. Riku then stared at Daisuke, in a gloomy tone, she answered:

"She knew it. I'm bad."

"Know what Riku? What exactly is happening to both of you?" Daisuke asked again.

"She discovered that Dark, our… relationship. She got mad at me, and now she hated me. Since last night, she never spoke to me. Uwah what shall I do, Niwa-kun?" retorted Riku in a troubled face, almost whispering and was biting purposely her handkerchief, trying to transmit her guiltiness into that soft material.

'**She knows about US?!' **it was Dark who growled inside. Unfortunately, only Daisuke could hear him.

"She knows about—" shoot! Daisuke almost spelled it out loudly, but he had covered his mouth before he could say something that he shouldn't have said. It was a good thing that their classmates were talking, chit-chatting loudly, and thanks to Saehara who keeps singing and muttering an unbearable song at the teacher's table. No one had heard him, thanks, Risa didn't hear him. He then leaned closer at Riku.

"So that's the reason why she seems so depressed?" he said, whispering.

"Of course, she's in love with Dark." Riku answered then added, "Oops. Sorry Niwa-kun."

Daisuke wore a bit red, and then he lowered his face so that Riku won't see him in a gloomy face. "No, it's okay. I know that, but, Dark is been in love with someone else. Besides, I think it's a good thing that Risa knows it now. She won't be tailing Dark anymore, err haha." Just then he scratches his head. Riku just blow a deep sigh after that.

'**Yeah, yeah. You have a good point Daisuke, don't you think it's your time to shine?' **said Dark, who was, obviously listening to their conversation.

"I know that. But, she seems really depressed…and broken. It scares me to even come close to her, she might shoo me away." Daisuke stated. Ignoring Riku, who wore a dummy face.

'**Shoo, shooing a dog…well, it kinda fits you Daisuke.' **

"Oh shut up. I am not a dog for God's sake." Daisuke roared, which stunned Riku –_ who was still facing him_. "Oh, sorry Riku. I'm talking with uhm, to your boyfriend." He added in whispering manner again, so Risa or anyone won't hear him.

'**I was not done yet, I was going to say that you're nothing compared to a dog if you will abandon the opportunity that awaits you. This is your chance to show your love and care for Risa, you prejudging lad!'**

"Yeah yeah I know that." he fixed his ruffled red hair.

'**Oh really? Then prove it.'**

"Just wait and see. I'll snatch her heart and save her from the torment and madness from you." Daisuke retorted with confidence. Riku then murmured, "Are you done talking with him now, Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke almost choked. And when he couldn't hear Dark anymore, he said "It seems."

Riku burst a sigh. "Please do tell him not to worry. I am not blaming him for our sibling's quarrel."

"Don' worry, I'll tell him." Daisuke said, "Aw…ah he said that_ 'Don't worry too much or else you'll stress yourself. If there's a problem there's a solution. Anyway, I am here to help you as soon as the moonlight comes,' _is what he said Riku."

Riku smiled, "Thanks, Dark." she whispered back.

The door then banged, the students inside the classroom shut their unstoppable mouth and headed their sight towards the door. But when they have realized it wasn't their subject teacher who came in, they then continue as to what they were doing a moment ago.

Seriously, where are the teachers at this class hours? Seems like their subject teachers are out of nowhere.

There he was, standing at the door, holding nothing but a thin notebook. A bluish-white hair guy, wearing an eyeglass that seems bigger than his bluish eye and despite that, he still had the coldness and sarcastic look on his eyes. It was Satoshi who came in.

The boys kept muttering, but those girls were now giggling. Stuttering and muttering, their glares were focused only at a one person, to the four-eyed guy. Unluckily, Satoshi ignored them. Instead, he solemnly walked toward his seat, towards Daisuke beside Riku.

He was now in front of Daisuke, who, in the contrary was looking up at him with a welcoming smile on his face. But then, he decided to wear off his smile when Satoshi knitted his brow and glared at him, as if, he was annoyed.

"That's. My. Chair." Satoshi stated, in a cold tone and cold eyes. Glaring at Daisuke, and the boy couldn't really distinguish what kind of emotions Satoshi had.

"Err uhm. Sorry." Daisuke answered as he quickly stood up. Just when Satoshi had seated, Daisuke sighted Riku once again. "And Riku, about Risa leave it to me. I'll comfort her for you."

"You don't have to do that Niwa-kun, but still, thanks." Came the reply.

". . ." That was Satoshi's silent muttering.

The school bell rang, three times, indicating that the class hour had ended. And there he was, Daisuke, standing and leaning his back on the building's wall. He was waiting for Risa to go home since the girl was one of those who were assigned to do the cleaning in the room.

Riku went home already, for she knew that Risa wasn't going to like it if she were to wait for her. It's better to cool down her anger first, _if possible, _before she would talk and make peace to her.

Thirty minutes have passed, or so it seemed, when Daisuke had spotted Risa who was now walking flintily. He called out and waved his right hand. "Risa!"

The girl never replied, just passing by him without even glancing. Daisuke was a bit shocked, but he had managed to cope up with her. Walking now beside Risa, he said, "Risa, can…can I walk you home? At this kind of hour, it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone."

"Leave me alone, Niwa-kun." Came the idly and cold reply.

'**Ohhhh…what a stony reply.' **Commented Dark.

". . ."

Silent went through, and Risa was still tracing her way to the road, way to their mansion. Daisuke was behind her, trying to catch up some words for him to say. Risa didn't ride in their car service, well, she refused to ride in. She felt like not wanting to ride in the car that which Riku had been seating, she'd just remember the painful feeling. She's brokenhearted. And she felt like being rebellious. Or so it seemed.

A minute have passed again, and in any moment by now, they'll be in Harada's mansion. Daisuke, who had regained his courage, then said, "Risa, I know something is bothering you. I can see it on your face. I, if you won't mind, you can share it with me and let's see if I can be of any help."

"No, you can't." came the blunt reply.

'**Oh c'mon Daisuke, don't lose hope! You can do it!' **Dark cheered him on.

"Risa, it's okay. We're friends, right?!" he uttered again, seemed like he was stuttering. He was then stunned and ceased from walking when he noticed that Risa –in front of him- wasn't walking at all. He went closer and patted her, "Risa…"

He was then dumbfounded as he saw Risa's watery veils on her pinkish cheeks, Risa was crying unconsciously.

Was she crying a moment ago but he just didn't notice it? Or was she crying just now?

Momentarily, he stepped closer to her and wiped her tears, gently. He thought Risa would push and slap his hand away, but the girl didn't. Instead, he could hear vaguely the sobbing and sniffing from her. "Risa, it's alright, whatever that keeps bothering you, you can tell it to me. Don't suffer it alone, I'm still here, you can count on me."

The girl sniffed and whimpered silently, then she burst as she leaned at Daisuke's chest, "Uhnn Niwa-kun~ Niwa-kun…it hurts. It hurts and I don't know what to do, _-sniff-_"

"Risa…tell me," he said in a pained tone.

He felt his chest was aching too. He can't bear it when Risa's crying. He can't bear it. Seeing her cry seems like being stab behind his back, or so it seems…How he wish he had magical powers and wiped away her suffering and pain, and how he wish he was the one, that he was the reason of Risa's tears. But it wasn't him. That…hurts. Too.

Daisuke embraced him, "Risa, what exactly happened?" he asked, acting as if, he didn't know anything yet. But it's better like that, so Risa, will put her trust on him _first._

'**Aw, I wish I was just sleeping right now. I just never thought that you have some side of you that was romantic, Daisuke. Uh-oh.' **Dark said, hearing Daisuke's comforting words…or so it seemed.

He could hear sobs again, then, "Niwa-kun must promise…Niwa-kun must promise he won't laugh at me. That he isn't going to tell anyone especially Riku as to what I have to say, that he will not get mad at me."

"What made you think I'll laugh at you?! Did I ever do that?" Daisuke reassured, caressing Risa's hair. This was his luckiest day, for he had come to caress Risa's soft hair. He even had the chance to envelop the girl within his arms, how good it felt. "So, tell me."

"Dark loves somebody else. And it was my sister. I felt betrayed. What can I do? I love him but my sister snatched him away without me telling. If she was seeing Dark, then, at least she could have told me. So I won't feel miserable like I am now." She explained, she knew that Daisuke knows about her love for Dark. Daisuke was her bearer, her bridged to Dark in the very first place.

". . ."

Risa whimpered again on his chest. "You can settle it if you really want to. Talk with her. She might say something like…apologizing."

"I just can't. I hated her. She lied to me. She wasn't supposed to lie at me! And she snatched Dark away."

Daisuke went silent for awhile. "Do you really love Dark that much? That you even had to sacrifice your bond towards your sister?"

"I love Dark, yes. I love Riku too, but she betrayed me." came the sobbing reply.

'**Aw, I wish I was really sleeping, but darn, I just can't go to sleep. Seems like I'm the most topic here, they are talking about me, aren't they?' **Dark stated tediously within.

"You know Risa, you mustn't end your world just because of one guy. Somewhere out there, there are some guys who are craving to see your innocent smile, so…so stop isolating yourself from everyone."

Risa tried to stop whimpering, "Like who, anyway? But even so I won't care. I don't care about anyone, now."

"If I say I am one of them, then, do you still not care about that?" Daisuke bluntly said.

'**Nah, somehow, I feel like you have learned that line from me. Magnificent Daisuke. You are now entering into the world of romanticism.' **Dark applauded –inside-, Daisuke did just ignore him.

"What are you saying?" Risa lit up to face him, still, she's on his arms.

"That I'm in love with you?" Daisuke said in query, but that was the truth…wasn't it?

Just then Risa freed herself from Daisuke's embrace, and with a face of bit red, she said while stuttering.

"That's impossible! Don't love me just because I am broken, I don't need any pity! Niwa-kun you idiot!" She burst and ran away, leaving Daisuke who was in a total mental shocked. Dumbfounded.

"Risa. That's not it."

'**Oh my, I would have never thought that the outcome was this. You were so cool and romantic there Daisuke, I couldn't possibly imagine she had misunderstand that. How troublesome.' **

". . ."

'**Oi oi! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I said you were cool there but you should have put some more efforts, and be patience like what I did. Cheer up Daisuke, you were almost there!'**

". . ."

'**Ugh. You know, if you would continue acting like that, there's a possibility that we couldn't go home. Your wandering mind might lead us nowhere.'**

". . ."

'**Stop ignoring me, will you?!'**

". . ."

'**And stop answering me with a sigh!'**

". . . "

'**Oh my…you are out of yourself.'**

". . ."

'**Well, I just hope that we could still go home. And don't even think of going to a bar and drown yourself in alcohols, I'll sue you.'**

"I'm not into alcohols!"

'**I know that, I just feel like saying it. Good grief, now you're talking to me.'**

". . ."

'**You know Daisuke, you mustn't end your world just because of a one girl.'** Dark said, mimicking Daisuke as to what he had said to Risa a moment ago.

". . ."

'**Ugh! Whatever Daisuke.'**

**

* * *

**

_Author's end note: Hey, hey, hey! As I have promised, I'll give you now the summary of my planned fanfic. Though, it's not yet finish writing up. And guys, it's somewhat like ANGST, yeah. Well, just bear with it please. Now, below is an excerpt from the fanfic. And tell me what you think._

And the title is…..

"**COLD GAZE"**

_What's all about the title? I mean, does it make sense? Well, find it out someday. I can't explain it right now, or, I just don't know how to explain what it means. Haha…whatever._

Summer break finally ended. Vacation seemed fully enjoyed by people, especially, students. During that time, for sure, people spent their time happily together with their families, some were doing part-times, and some students were damn tired being stuck in tutorial classes, others were spending their night in Okinawa –family gatherings to be specific, and I may add.

Some were spending their days with their lovers, beach gimmicks, outings and picnics somewhere there in a quite side of mountain and falls, springs, or maybe, in the seashore. Summer vacation, that is the time when people _-well, students particularly-_ could relax and be happy with their families. Teachers and principals, deans, and faculty stuffs, seemed they've been having a deep relaxation during that time. For them, summer vacation is like having your self flying miraculously in the seventh heaven. They do, teachers do, except me.

Summer vacation. Darn it, I hate it when that time comes. Lots of reasons why I feel like hating it, such as, people can spend their lives with families during vacation but, can they not do it **every day**? I mean, it's like, _as if_, you can't be with your family and spend happy times just because it's not yet vacation? Are they trying to be funny?

However, how should I know? I haven't been spending some happy times with my family either, my parents are in overseas. I am the only son, and I'm living alone ever since I was starting to know how to move my feet and walk. Not alone either, but with some fluttering maids and strict major-domo _– oh God, may he rest in peace. _That was a long time ago, everything now had changed. Everything. Even me.

Season changes every year.

Animals do hibernate, and they're changing too. And then…People do changes as well. And. OF course.

Nothing is going to stay as it has always been.

No one will stay just the way they are.

People keeps entering in your life but in the end, they'll leave you hanging and behind. They can't keep restraining themselves. Someday, they'll show their true colors and proclaim their unique entities to the world. But that doesn't include me. I had changed, everything on me, but I can keep restraining myself and do pretend.

That is how I always been. Restraining and isolating myself, putting a barrier that separates me from everyone, that is what I am now, and I was wondering, _since when?_

Dark Kaitou. Who had named me that name? Mr. Tsubuyuki, our major-domo, told me once that it wasn't my parents who had named me. Was it someone else then?

How cruel, I couldn't even ask neither of my parents why I have such name, _its like_, sounded like dark and lonely.

I hate my name. It's gloomy. But somehow, it fits me. Dark.


	17. Sequel Part 7

_Author's note: Howdy. I'm sincerely apologizing for the long update, I was in hiatus. And also, my computer was reformatted since a virus attacked it. And well, I just have to say that I lost all of my files. Aw. But anyway, it didn't mean I had to stop writing. Ahaha._

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! And for those anonymous readers, thank you!_

_And for my other fanfic, COLD GAZE, I posted it now under my other pen name: _

* * *

**A Whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (7)**

Police cars scatter everywhere and each side of the street. Police officers were running and busying themselves, aiming to capture the Phantom Thief. But they just don't know, that the person they were trying to capture was just now laughing above them, flying miraculously in the cloudy night sky. Dark, the Phantom Thief, wasn't fit to have such title if he was not good in escaping, as well.

"Fah, they tiresome. They couldn't capture me after all." Dark stated as he put the art he had stolen safely inside the bag he was carrying. He blinked his amethyst eyes two times when he had spotted someone he was very familiar with –Risa– who was sitting alone on the bench at the park.

"Risa?" the girl seemed lonely and depressed and he knew why she would. He was the one who caused it in the very first place.

He landed his feet silently on the ground as his wings were gone and transformed as With. Casually he said, "Yo, Risa. Are you alone?"

Risa seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of Dark, but she remained silent, not even answering the question. She pretended she didn't hear any, or so she believed.

Without gaining an answer, Dark sat at her side and added, "It is dangerous for a girl to roam alone at night, Risa."

"Stop pretending you care Dark-san, it sucks." The girl answered gloomily, not even glancing at once at the guy beside her.

"I care because I want to." Dark retorted and when Risa bowed her head, he added, "If you want to hate me, slap me, then do it Risa. Don't punish yourself. After all, I'm the cause of your depression."

"Hate you? Haha, how could I." Risa laughed, but it was fake.

Dark stared at her with a concern engraved on his face, "I'm sorry Risa. I know we'd hurt your feelings but, don't hate Riku. She's your sister and she didn't intend to hurt you. The reason why she didn't tell you before was because she was just trying to find the right time, step by step. If there's someone you must hate here, it must me."

The girl didn't answer. Dark was with her but she didn't flutter nor stagger, it seemed that it wasn't a big deal for her now. She didn't care about her feelings anymore, after all, she was betrayed and that was what she was trying to believe.

With a sting attached to her voice, she said, "I was betrayed by own sister. Who wouldn't feel mad about that." It wasn't a question.

"Is that what you think? That Riku betrayed you? I bet it wasn't like that, Risa. Your sister is just in love." Dark stated, staring at the night sky, ignoring the loud sirens of the police cars nearby.

"Can you blame her?"

"You're mad Dark-san. You are saying that because you aren't hurt like me," Risa answered back, now facing the guy at her side.

"Wrong. I told you I was in love with somebody else, right. And it was your sister of course, but then, didn't you know that your sister hates me at first? She despised me even, and was totally hurt when I'd known that she was actually in love with Daisuke that time."

"Niwa-kun?" Risa asked in surprised.

"Uhuh. Riku loves Daisuke and I know that, but instead of suffering from the pain it gives, I tried catching her heart. It took a lot of efforts but at the end I succeeded, your sister was charmed by me." Dark laughs timidly.

"So it was your doing, you…really love Riku that much." The girl paused and said sullenly, "I envy her."

"You mustn't. Look at me Risa," Dark said staring at her wholly, "You really didn't love me. What you feel about me was adoration, infatuation, and idolizing. You found your ideal man in me, but it doesn't mean you must love me because of that reason. There is still someone out there who you can love truthfully, and will love you back wholeheartedly."

"How can you say that? My feelings for you are real. That wouldn't change." Risa answered, staring back at Dark's enticing eyes. She felt a sudden throb on her heart because of that, but somehow…this time, it was different. Unlikely before.

"That is…a very wrong misinterpretation of love. Even now, I can tell. What worries you this time was that because you and your sister had a fight, and how will you regain peace at each other again, you worry because of that. Not because you knew it was her I love, and not because you are broken hearted."

Risa widened her eyes, shocked, but most was astonished to what Dark had said. It's true but…still…she was betrayed. Wasn't it? Did she really worry and mad because Dark didn't love her? That Dark loves her sister? **Or** was she worried and mad because her sister didn't tell her about it before? That her sister had betrayed and played her heart? Which one actually was it?

Just then, the sirens kept blowing along the street and Dark was alarmed a bit. The police seemed so nearby, and he needed to go now.

"Anyhow, I bet I need to go now, Risa. I believe the surrounding is a threat to me at this time, haha."

Risa never answered. She didn't feel like saying anything at all by now. She was in a total confusion, her mind was puzzling and twirling about the things Dark had said. That she doesn't really love Dark and etcetera.

And by that, Dark stood up and drew a few steps forward as he said, "You better make things better with your sister, she might blame herself for losing you. Which on the other hand, she already did." He paused and added with a grin on his lips,

"By the way Risa, someone was craving to tell you. He said he loves you from the bottom of his heart,"

He paused and when Risa raised her head up, he continued, "Daisuke."

Risa stunned as she heard the name, and unconsciously, unknowingly, and unexpectedly, her face flushed in red in a matter of seconds.

"See yah, Risa. And take care of yourself. I'm afraid I can't send you home this time, I am in a rush hour." Dark explained and after seeing the girl who replied with a smile, he then flew.

Riku was in her room, she locked up all day. And inside her room, she was completely worried about her twin sister, she haven't seen her all day, too. And it was already nine in the evening yet her sister wasn't home yet.

_Where could she be?_

It was all her fault. She had hurt her sister's feelings, and she felt like digging a hole and bury herself inside.

She had now decided, she would say sorry and ask for forgiveness. And if it is necessary, she will break up with Dark just so her sister will forgive her. She will do it, and that is the only way she had come to think as a solution. A very hurtful decision she has to make.

Dark will understands her decision, he will for sure.

Knock. Knock.

Just then, Riku was startled when she heard the knocking of her door. With a bit of surprised, she said, "Its open."

Her eyes widened even more when she realized the person who knocked was her sister. Standing at her door with a gloom yet apologetic face, just then, Risa said lowly, "Riku…"

"…"

Riku was unknowingly speechless.

"I'm sorry," Risa said with an unknown sparks attached on her brown eyes.


	18. Sequel Part 8 Final

_Author's note: OH, I do deserve your furiousness, my readers. Since I was not updating anymore for so long, but I am terribly sorry for that. I was kind of, busy with other stuffs and with my other fanfics, but its okay. No more worries now. Since this chapter is the END of everything. Yii. You heard it right, this is the final chapter of the sequel, and the last one of "A Whistle of Love." Ooh, my munchkins, I did not want to end this especially since I love this fanfic, and since I love Dark and Riku, but I had to! But wait, I have a poll on my profile, check it out and vote what you think. I am planning to write another Dark/Riku pairing, but a hindrance plot bunny was nagging me, so I had to post a poll and it's your choice to decide._

_Ps. Just to make you know, one of the reasons why I updated so late was because I had to go back from the previous chapters to re-read and edit the grammar errors. Too bad, I don't have a consistent beta-reader, so I need to improvise myself. _

_Disclaimer: Too bad, I don't own DN ANGEL and its awesomeness characters! But hurrah, I own this fanfic!_

* * *

**A whistle of Love**

**A Sequel (Final)**

"I'm sorry," Risa uttered.

"Risa!" Riku exclaimed, her eyes widened when Risa stepped closer to her, then in a sudden her twin embraced her. She was surprised when she heard Risa's sobs against her shoulders, and though she was shocked, Riku had managed to move her hands to embrace her sobbing sister. She didn't know what was happening but, right now, how she wished this was not a dream.

"Riku, I'm sorry. I swear I was so lonely ever since we had a fight!"

"Risa? Do you mean..." Riku stuttered.

"I mean sorry! I'm sorry that I yelled at you, got mad at you." Risa said as she released Riku from her tight embrace.

"Oh Risa! You never knew how happy I am now! You don't need to apologise, it is I who must!" Riku was almost teary, she held Risa's hands. "It is me who is sorry, Risa. I'm sorry about hiding something from you, I swear it was not my intent to hurt you! You're my twin sister!" She was crying now.

"No, no Riku. I now understand." Risa said, and even though she had come to accept it, still, there was a pain on her voice as she said, "Dark and I had talked. He explained to me and had showed me how much he truly loves you, I swear I envy you but, I must accept it." She was saying it like she was really meaning it.

"Risa…"

"Besides, Dark was right. I value you more than anything else, I couldn't endure to destroy our sisterly bond just because of one man! Oh Riku, I swear I didn't hate you! It's just that, I was hurt. I was hurt because Dark was taken away, and more importantly, because you did not tell me about it! You could have just tell me but you didn't, and it hurt the most!" Riku was crying now as well, their sobs were echoing inside the room.

"Risa, I'm sorry I'd hurt you. But everything's okay, now right? But I will break up with Dark if you wanted me to, if you are not okay with it, then there's no way I have to continue our relationship. I just can't, not when I know my sister is hurting!" Riku spelled out, she knew it will hurt too, but, if Risa was hurting because of them, then she should as well!

"No RIku! You don't have to do that!"

"But you love Dark, too. We can't love the same man, and I swear, I would have to sacrifice for your sake. Dark would understand."

"No, you don't have to Riku. I know it still hurts but, I'm okay. Dark had opened up my mind. I love him, but I couldn't any longer. Besides, I'm happy that it was Dark you loved. I know for certain he will take care of you, he will not hurt you."

"But Risa, how about your feelings," there was concern on her tone.

"Don't worry about me, Riku. I understand. I was just blinded before, but now, it's like I am being reborn after Dark and I had talked to each other. Apparently, he was right." she averted her eyes, trying to hide the pang on her face.

"Right about what, Risa?"

"That what I feel for him was merely infatuation, idolization and nothing more. I've seen on him what I was looking for in a man, but he was right, it was not purely love."

Riku widened her eyes more, "But Risa, I know for certain your feelings are real!"

"Yes. But it was not purely love, Riku. I think, I am just, being so selfish and possessive over him. Whatever it may be, it doesn't matter to me now. As long as I know that you are in good hands, I can take care of myself. This feeling I still had for him will vanish sooner, anyway." she said neutrally, but Riku knew that she was still hurt, but she was just enduring it for her sake. She should not disappoint her sister.

"Risa, thank you." Riku said, embracing her within her arms. Now that she had Risa's blessings, everything's going to be smooth and fine.

"Just be happy."

(o_O)

Morning came. And everything in school had gone back to normal. Everyone in class seemed so happy that Risa was back to her normal self, she was now smiling again, and her boy' classmates can now approach her. Riku and Risa were good as ever, and by that occasion, Dark and Daisuke were the happiest to know that they had reconciled.

During the class, Risa couldn't deny the fact that she was blushing every time Daisuke would glance at her, knowing that the boy had a crush on her. Love her, to be more precise. She knew Daisuke's feelings for her were for real, Dark confirmed her that, but she just couldn't endure to accept it since it was almost unbelievable. She thought before that Daisuke had a crush on her other twin, Riku. And she didn't know now how to behave in front of him, where in fact, just by knowing he loved her already made her blush! For a strange reason.

Thanks to Dark, but this new emotions are new to her.

During the class, Satoshi was irritated on his seat. He just didn't know why, but somehow, he hated the feeling as he noticed how Daisuke occasionally glances at Risa. He wasn't gay for god's sake, but he just couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to become one of Daisuke's friends, but he just couldn't approach him the way others did. He hated the fact that he wanted to become Daisuke's friends, where on the contrary, he didn't know how to approach him, he didn't even know how to start a friendly conversation towards the Niwa kid! Since every time they always encounter, in the hall, inside the class or anywhere, he was always stern and was always coldhearted towards Daisuke. He doesn't know how to make friends!

During the class, Riku was impatient on her seat. While the teacher was lecturing, all she could ever think of was Dark! She was eager to see him as soon as possible, and tell him how Risa had changed and accepted their relationship! Now that no one was to interfere, she could feel her heart wanted to explode and proclaim to the whole world that Dark was her boyfriend! OH, how she wished she could kiss him right that moment. She missed her boyfriend already. It was a bit complicated since they were always seeing each other during at nights.

During the class, Daisuke couldn't even concentrate on his own paper. He always found himself glancing occasionally at Risa, who on the contrary, had always caught him in the act! And he was surprised every time Risa blushed as he drew his stares to her. He felt relieved that Risa was back to normal, and somehow, he felt like, as to how Risa's been behaving recently, he had a hope.

During the class, Saehara fell on sleep. He was damn tired ever since the play. And half of the students were almost dozing off.

And Dark, who was inside Daisuke's body, was impatiently waiting when the night would come. He wanted Riku in his arms already!

The class hours ended. And Daisuke had decided he would have to take the risk and ask Risa out, a friendly date rather. He wanted to heal her wounds. And wanted to capture her heart just like what Dark did to Riku.

"Risa, can I talk to you for awhile?" he started, scratching again his head.

"Go on, N-Niwa-kun," she said, almost stuttering.

"I-I just wanted to…to ask if you want to go out? If you don't mind, ahehe." He said, stuttering and was all red in the face. He was a bit nervous when it took for a moment for Risa to reply.

"Go out?!" Risa exclaimed, her eyes almost widened impossibly, and her voice was stuttering as well.

"Ah, yes. A friendly request, I mean, after all this pain you were dealing, I was hoping if you could at least enjoy the life. I was hoping that, that at least I could—"

"Of course, Niwa-kun! I would love to, it has been a long time since we went out anyway." Risa answered, excitedly.

"Great!" Daisuke happily exclaimed.

Their date was not as romantic as Dark and Riku had, but at least they've tried. Daisuke was not even holding Risa's hand, afraid that she might slap him and ran away. He was just there, alongside with her as they strolled in the town, voice stuttering and eyes flickering. Risa, on the other hand, was liking the feeling when she was with Niwa, he was eager to make her happy and so she could forget about Dark and anything else. She was glad to know that Niwa had wanted nothing but her happiness.

All the way, on their first date, the two of them were constantly exchanging blushes to one another. And oh, how Daisuke had wished that day would never end.

At nights, Dark and Riku had been continuously seeing each other, dating and savouring each minute they could have. They still had to endure the circumstance regards in their complicated relationship. Since Risa had still to fall in love with Daisuke, they need to wait and hope for that day to come, so Dark and Daisuke would separate. Till then, they had been happily waiting, as they were always holding their hands as they walked together under the moonlight.

And it was one of those nights, that Dark and Riku were walking together under the witnessing moonlight, love and happiness were overflowing around them, as Dark would halt his pace and would cupped Riku's chin,

"Riku," he would start, cupping her chin as the other wrapped around her waist.

"I love you," he would add with sincerity, and then he would lower down his face to reach for those glamorous lips he had always been wanting.

"I love you, Dark." Riku would always answer, as they would lose to nowhere every time they would kiss under the moonlight that had always witnessed them together.

I love you. And that alone was enough. They kissed and they wouldn't mind about anything, as long as they were together.

FINIS


End file.
